The Arrangement
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Maldoror. Tradução Autorizada. 5x1, 1x5 YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Enquanto luta contra seus próprios demônios, Wufei concorda se encontrar algumas vezes com Heero, durante a guerra, para liberarem suas tensões sexuais, sem afeto ou carinho. Mas o acordo se estende e cresce, tornando-se fonte de força para ambos.
1. The Arrangement - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **THE ARRANGEMENT,**_ **por Maldoror** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO:** **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 _ **O ACORDO**_

 **Por Maldoror**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 +2, 3x4x2 (implicações). YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Enquanto luta contra seus próprios demônios, Wufei concorda em se encontrar algumas vezes com Heero durante a Guerra, para liberarem suas tensões sexuais, sem demonstrar nenhum afeto ou carinho. Eles não precisavam e nem queriam nenhum tipo de afeto. Mas o 'acordo' vai se estendendo e cresce, quando unem-se aos Preventers.

E pode se tornar uma fonte de força, para ambos... se deixarem o acordo funcionar."

 _ **Maldoror.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

"Quando Heero se pega sendo distraído pelas necessidades de seu corpo, ele faz um 'acordo' com Chang WuFei, cujo propósito é beneficiá-los mutuamente.

Mas quando WuFei repentinamente descobre que precisa de mais, Heero tem que descobrir, se ele tem, dentro de si, condições de oferecer o que ele precisa.

 _ **Kracken**_

* * *

.

AEEEE! Olha aqui a Illy-chan trazendo como a terceira tradução para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , uma das fanfics com caracterização MAIS PHODÁSTICAS do Wufei, meninas! Se segurem para não cair!

.

" _ **The Arrangement"**_ , de Maldoror...

...

...

...

 **É SIMPLESMENTE A MELHOR FIC 5x1 / 1x5 QUE EXISTE!**

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

 *** Illy surtando ***

 **.**

 **OH MEU SÃO YAOI!**

 **OH MEU SÃO YAOI!**

 **OH MEU SÃO YAOI!**

 **A MELHOR FIC! A MELHOR FIC! A MELHOR FIC! A MELHOR FIC!**

E sabem o porquê?

Não? Ok, ok – eu conto, hehehehh ^~

Meninas...

Acredito que todas vocês já me conheçam um pouco – ao menos, o suficiente, ao longo de todos estes anos como fã de Yaoi/BL – para saberem que eu ODEIO fanics em que um dos rapazes seja tratado como 'menina disfarçada', ou então, fics melosas.

Muitas coisas, em determinadas fanfics me irritam ao extremo, pois as autoras – infelizmente, a maioria são nacionais - acabam retratando, para um dos personagens, comportamentos/atitudes/modos de agir totalmente femininos – e acabam 'esquecendo' que estão escrevendo sobre rapazes, ali. Deveriam, por tabela, escrever as coisas sob a visão masculina e não feminina.

Bem... * olhinhos piscando *

Eu fiquei **DOIDA** de alegria – sério! Eu faltava soltar fogos! – quando peguei **"The Arrangement"** para ler, gentilmente indicada pela Kracken (autora da _**Comforts**_ , uma 3x4 de arrepiar de tão boa, participante da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** ).

Por quê? Simples: pela primeira frase que ela usa, nas suas notas **"Esta não é uma fic romântica, igual às outras que vocês estão acostumadas."** E mais: quando li **"...se você estiver esperando que esta fic termine com velas acesas à luz da lua e cenas melosas, você vai se desapontar".**

Oh, meu São Yaoi! Finalmente!, pensei, Mais uma fic em que a autora REALMENTE os retrata como rapazes!

Mas não. É melhor!

O que a Maldoror faz com o Wufei e o Heero, nesta fic, é algo... _**masculino.**_ Total, pura e completamente MASCULINO!

As reações... Os sentimentos que eles nutrem um pelo outro... Gente! Ela coloca _tudo_ ali: sentimentos como admiração, competitividade, confronto de forças, uma raiva surda e uma sexualidade latente... Tudo isto – todos estes sentimentos são MUITO masculinos! Céus, eu ficava babando, enquanto ia me deliciando, ao longo da fic! Putz!

E mais: todos estes sentimentos, como eu disse, são mantidos firmemente controlados, por padrões de comportamento que nem Wufei, nem Heero, conseguem quebrar, pelo menos a princípio – na verdade, eles simplesmente se 'acostumaram' a viver como se não fossem pessoas normais, com ânsias e desejos, e sim, como se fossem máquinas de guerra, sem vontades, sem querer.

Uma coisa que fica explícita é o MEDO de Wufei – principalmente – de ser visto como um ser inferior, menor, de ser 'rebaixado', por Heero. Este medo dele gera grandes momentos de angústia e tristeza, na fic, pois muitas vezes, ele passa por cima do que o próprio coração sente, esmagando sentimentos, para, apenas e unicamente, ficar 'ao nível de Yuy'... e não vê que o Heero, em outras dezenas de situações, faz o mesmo.

Na verdade, é exatamente uma espécie de 'ingenuidade' de ambos, quanto ao que está acontecendo com eles, que me desarma... Vocês irão notar, no decorrer da fic, como o relacionamento sexual entre os dois vai mudando... mudando... mudando... passando da simples 'esfregação para liberação da tensão sexual', como é o que acontece no princípio, para momentos em que os dois transam mesmo, entre si – e, lááááááaáááá laááááááá na frente, fazem amor.

Aliás, no que se refere aos dois – vocês não vão poder deixar de notar - transar, é um processo dolorido (EEI! Não estou falando _naquele_ sentido, eheheh pelo menos, por hora D) Heero, por exemplo, quer libertação da ansiedade, do descompasso que lhe tira o pleno domínio de suas ações e raciocínio... mas não sabe bem como fazer isso. Ele olha para Wufei, e pronto! Decide que _quer_ – só que desconhece o modo correto, e ambos acabam agindo como se fossem animais... Agindo apenas por instinto, e nada mais.

É muito LINDO, você ir acompanhando, a evolução dos sentimentos de ambos, e o modo como o sexo vai sendo feito, por eles. Eles vão aprendendo a se tocar e a se tocarem, enquanto transam, e... **CARACAS!** Ver Wufei e Heero transando, nesta fic, com toda a ação masculina, dos dois... É LINDO DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAISSSSSSSSS!

Afe, que o diga, o meu amado Trowa, eheheheheheheehh ^~

E... parando um tico de falar em H&W, aproveito para falar uma palhinha sobre Trowa, Quatre e Duo – eles aparecem pouco na fic, é verdade.

... Mas as suas aparições são – como eu gosto de dizer, Phodásticas! \o/

O Duo nos arranca muitas gargalhadas, enquanto 'ronda' ao redor de H&W totalmente desconfiado de que 'ali tem coisa' kkkkkkkkkkkk E Trowa e Quatre gostam mais de... coisas explodindo? XD~~~

Os pontos fortes da fic, então são estes: o sentimento de união, admiração e respeito que cada um tem em relação ao outro; a 'ingenuidade' de Wufei e de Heero para com o que eles _vão_ sentindo, sem saber que estão sentindo; a evolução das transas dos dois; e os traumas e sofrimentos que ambos carregam, por causa de seus treinamentos e vidas passadas, até o fim das Guerras.

E olhem: **esta fic é uma fic MUITO ROMÂNTICA... SEM SER MELOSA, SEM SER CHATA, SEM SER IRRITANTE, E NEM TER 'meninas disfarçadas de meninos'.**

É uma fic **ROMÂNTICA,** como disse a Maldoror, co **m DOIS RAPAZES** e suas visões do passado, do presente... e alguma coisa do futuro. E sim... **SEM VELAS ACESAS** e coisas do tipo, ahahahahahahahahah

Ou seja...

 **A FIC É PHODÁSTICA!**

E ae?

Alguma dúvida do motivo pelo qual eu escolhi esta fic para ser a terceira do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG?**

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. The Arrangement - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Arrangement,**_ **por Maldoror – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Maldoror.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 + 2, 3x4, 3x4x2 (implicações).

 **Avisos:** violência, angústia, palavrões, situações adultas, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Censura:** Limes, Citrus e Lemons!

 **Retratações:** Os de sempre – Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem aos seus donos (Bandai, Sunset, Shotsu Agency e mais um monte de outras pessoas) e não ganho dinheiro algum com isto. Nem mesmo um simples amendoim.

.

 **Prêmios:** fanfic ganhadora nas Categorias

 **Melhor Fanfic em Capítulos** e **Melhor Caracterização de Personagens** ,

no **_Nanashi's Choice 2004_**!

.

 **Avisos da Autora:**

Ok, por favor, leiam-os agora - para não virem querendo me matar, depois.

Esta **NÃO** é **UMA FIC ROMÂNTICA** igual às que vocês estão acostumadas. Esta é uma história sobre um complicado relacionamento entre dois rapazes ligeiramente **desequilibrados psicologicamente**.Embora este relacionamento evolua ao longo do desenvolvimento da fic (uns 15 capítulos, mais ou menos...) para algo complexo e profundo, se você estiver esperando que esta fic termine com velas acesas à luz da lua e cenas melosas, você vai se desapontar.

Esta fic também é feita a partir do Ponto de Vista (POV) de _**Wufei,**_ e mesmo que eu saia ligeiramente desta regra uma vez ou outra, quando necessário, fiquem avisadas que tudo nela é, principalmente, visto _**pelos olhos dele**_. Isto significa que, na fic, as coisas **nem sempre** são o que **parecem** ser, ou que **se acredita** que signifiquem. Às vezes, você terá que ler 'por entre as linhas'.

Oh! E já que esta é uma fic que trata essencialmente sobre relações sexuais (pelo menos no início) existe uma certa quantidade de cenas citrus. De início serão limes leves - como o deste cap 01 - mas que também evoluirão para cenas lemons.

E não. Wufei _**não vai**_ ficar falando o tempo todo sem parar, em justiça; entretanto, ele menciona este anseio ocasionalmente, durante o desenrolar da fic... Tentei trabalhar as complexidades do caráter dele, assim como também as de Heero, de uma forma mais crível (diminuí um pouco onde tantos e tantas exageram, pelo menos).

Divirtam-se!

Agradecimentos enormes para **t3h e j4ck** , por revisarem a fic e certificarem-se que este capítulo não saiu com erros. Agradeço mesmo! Obrigada também a **Crimson** , por plantar a noção de 1x5 em meu pequeno cérebro pervertido; espero que isto não esteja muito diferente do que você estava esperando...

.

* * *

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 _ **O Acordo**_

 **Por Maldoror**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 ** **ARCO I Dias de Guerra - Capítulo 0** 1**

* * *

.

 _ **Murro, ataque.**_

Kata e meditação. Dois lados da mesma moeda. Do tipo das que você colocava na boca de um cadáver, antes de sua viagem para o mundo inferior.

 _ **Impulso, agachamento, chute.**_

A meditação o ajudara a suportar tudo o que a vida dele tinha se tornado. Uma perseguição sem-fim por justiça, força, vingança. Um monumento vivo para um morto.

 _ **Esquiva, impulso, murro.**_

Os katas... o mergulhavam por inteiro naquele sentimento. Ele **ERA** justiça. Força. E acima de tudo, vingança.

 _ **Aprume-se, chute.**_

Os katas eram uma destilação da fúria de batalha que apagavam todos os rastros de tristeza e dúvida de sua alma.

 _ **Deslize punho por baixo da perna, gire, volte, murro.**_

E existiam apenas para uma única coisa: para canalizar a fúria, e lutar.

 _ **Aprume-se, punhos colocados ao lado do corpo. Expire. Punhos abaixados.**_

Nunca era o bastante, porém.

 _ **Pare.**_

− Gostou do show? − Wufei rosnou.

Não houve nenhuma resposta esperta ou engraçadinha. Ele se virou, surpreso. A presença que tinha sentido atrás de si não era Maxwell, movendo-se sorrateiramente atrás dele para poder ficar espreitando-o durante seus treinos. (pela terceira vez).

Wufei retroagiu para o abrigo dos Gundans, onde seu alter-ego de metal estava envolvido em uma enorme manta, parecendo com um cadáver em sua 'gaveta', no necrotério. O espaço enorme estava principalmente envolto em sombras, mas havia uma luz acesa onde não deveria haver nenhuma. A tela de um laptop fazia olhos azul cobalto brilharem.

Claro. Havia _**apenas**_ _ **um outro**_ piloto, cuja presença era provável de estar ali, como Duo; mas ele não tinha vindo para espreitar Wufei.

Heero Yuy estava sentado próximo à escotilha aberta do Wing, lendo algo na tela de seu laptop. Ele não se incomodou em responder ou mesmo em olhar para Wufei.

− Achei que fosse Maxwell. − Wufei disse num tom de desculpas; não que qualquer coisa do tipo fosse necessária e deu-lhe as costas. O piloto chinês pegou-se querendo saber há quanto tempo Heero estava lá. E se ele também estava fugindo de Maxwell. Provavelmente.

Wufei ergueu os punhos até a cintura, respirou e então começou a se mover, os vinte e quatro passos que compunham o Yang tão entranhados em si quanto os dos katas. Enquanto ele lentamente alongava-se, pisava à frente e girava, o corpo como que flutuando, sua mente focava-se levemente em Heero Yuy.

Ele tinha ficado ligeiramente curioso sobre Heero, quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Não muito, entretanto.

Os movimentos lentos e vagarosos do Tai Chi podiam enganar um observador eventual.

Exceto quando estava meditando, Wufei nunca era tão tranqüilo daquele jeito. Ele era um campo minado, uma verdadeira mistura explosiva de emoções: fúria; humilhação em relação aos próprios fracassos; um desejo ardente de se superar, de se tornar mais forte; para finalmente poder realizar sua vingança, para levar justiça para os fracos... esta tempestade contínua trazia também alguns outros sentimentos mais mundanos – e a curiosidade era um deles, apesar de ser facilmente esquecida. De início, ele quisera saber se a mesma tempestade soprava dentro de Heero. O modo como o outro rapaz gargalhava insanamente, depois de atirar em meia dúzia de Móbiles Suits, era suficiente para fazer um tufão tremer de medo e desviar sua rota.

Observara o outro adolescente durante algum tempo, e decidira que não tinham nada em comum. Yuy podia controlar as emoções dele perfeitamente e ser um soldado admirável, mas não ficava constantemente se pondo à prova ou desafiando-se e forçando-se a se tornar cada vez melhor. _**Heero era uma arma.**_ Ele não tinha um propósito. Ele **era** um propósito. Às vezes, Wufei se pegava invejando a simplicidade e a calma fria daquele jeito de ser. Mas não trocaria aquilo pela tempestade que lhe dava forças tanto quanto constantemente o rasgava em dois. Era daquele jeito que ele era.

Wufei terminou os movimentos do Yang e começou os mais vigorosos do Chen. Movimentos lentos que desembocavam em gestos mais rápidos e golpes perfurantes, como uma cobra que se desenrola para atacar.

Ele desejara que Heero lutasse com ele. Tinha visto algumas gravações em vídeo da fuga dele da base da OZ, assim como também outras missões. Yuy era melhor que Barton e superior aos outros dois – Duo e Quatre – e Wufei sentira vontade de ver como se sairia, lutando contra ele. Mas tinha certeza de que Yuy não aceitaria uma partida; ele não veria motivos para tal. Wufei estava constantemente tentando encontrar novos testes e meios para medir e melhorar suas habilidades. Heero só sabia realizar missões e o modo mais eficiente de realizá-las. Já ele treinava contra o inimigo. Não lhe importava que a maioria dos inimigos que deveriam enfrentar fossem os odiados Móbille Dolls que a Romefeller estava usando agora - aquilo era inferior à sua força e não testava a pureza das suas habilidades como um combate mano-a-mano faria...

Azar o seu.

Wufei terminou o circuito de movimentos; então começou as séries de movimentos de Ponto de Pressão, que sempre o faziam lembrar-se de seu mestre: o velho homem tinha jurado que o _**Método dos Trinta e Quatro Pontos**_ asseguraria que Wufei nunca ficaria surdo ou sofreria de artrite na velhice. O piloto chinês ainda executava os movimentos, dedos apertando e esfregando-se vigorosamente em cima de pontos do crânio e juntas, não importando o fato de que era mais do que provável que ele estivesse _**morto,**_ antes que seu décimo sexto ano de vida chegasse ao fim. Aquilo não era algo que ocupasse seus pensamentos por muito tempo. Ele apenas se lembrava do ancião enrugado, no amanhecer artificial de sua colônia, vestido em uma túnica simples e calças folgadas após ter retirado suas roupas cerimoniais habituais, fazendo os mesmos vagarosos movimentos, dia após dia... até... _**chega.**_

Wufei voltou à sua primeira posição. De pé, pernas ligeiramente separadas.

 _ **Respire. Punhos à altura da cintura, cotovelos para trás. Respire. Comece.**_

A violência pura do Kata o envolveu uma vez mais.

Um pressentimento passageiro tentou lhe dizer que aqueles olhos azuis escuros estavam, na verdade, observando-o por cima da tela do computador. A sensação foi jogada de lado, porém, pela tempestade. Estava imaginando coisas, provavelmente.

.

* * *

.

Vários dias se passaram e nenhuma missão foi recebida, apenas a fuga sem fim, evitando e fugindo de tropas inimigas, dispersando-se como formigas à frente de gigantes. Não havia nenhuma oportunidade para uma batalha de verdade e Wufei estava começando a sentir a falta da adrenalina, um entorpecimento rastejando em sua mente. Sem uma batalha real, a tempestade morria... e a maior parte de sua alma morria com aquilo.

Wufei estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, no quarto de hóspedes. No escuro, exceto por um breve raio de sol vindo das janelas fechadas e pela luz fraca que vinha do corredor e entrava pela porta do quarto, parcialmente aberta, que dava para a sala.

Todos os cinco pilotos estavam sentindo a pressão, e Maxwell estava ficando rapidamente insuportável. Algumas coisas, em particular, estavam ficando... difíceis de ignorar. Wufei rosnou baixinho, enquanto arrancava à força o _pateta de trança_ de seus pensamentos – ele já o havia interrompido o suficiente! E bater nele não se mostraria um desafio.

Se tivesse sorte, Duo não viria atrás dele, procurando-o em um quarto escuro e aparentemente vazio. Wufei _**precisava**_ meditar, ou ele iria ficar insano.

Emoções reviravam-se dentro de si e ele afastava seu centro pessoal das areias traiçoeiras, forçando-se a ficar acima delas, confrontá-las, dominá-las e subjugá-las. Colocando sua mente através do mesmo tipo de rotina cansativa, severa, que infligia ao seu próprio corpo.

 _ **Meiran em um campo de flores; flores de fogo, enquanto sua colônia explodia como uma rosa desabrochando; o cheiro de rosas de Treize, segurando um sabre em sua garganta, antes dele deixá-lo ir como se estivesse displicentemente jogando um brinquedo fora; partes inúteis de mobile dolls quebrados flutuando no espaço... e entre eles, Meiran em um campo de flores de fogo, enquanto sua colônia explodia como uma rosa desabrochando e o cheiro de rosas vindo de...**_

A porta da frente fechou com um _'click'_. Wufei automaticamente ergueu o olhar, procurando por perigo. Era Yuy, voltando de um dos seus infinitos _chekups_ no Wing (bem... todo mundo precisava de um passatempo).

Wufei não conseguia relaxar. Algo estava... fora do normal. Ele descruzou suas pernas e inclinou-se para ver melhor através da porta entreaberta.

Heero estava parado à entrada para a sala de estar, olhando fixamente para a frente. Seu rosto levemente fechado estava com a expressão usual. A tensão em seus ombros, não. Nem Trowa nem Quatre perceberam, entretanto. Aos olhos treinados de Wufei, porém, o leve desequilíbrio na postura de Yuy gritava problemas.

Os olhos de Heero correram por Quatre, que ergueu o olhar, surpreso e nervoso às sensações estranhas que o tomaram. O olhar durou apenas uma batida de coração, voltando-se despreocupadamente e caindo sobre Trowa, no sofá. Trowa ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos, lendo uma cópia impressa de uma missão, debaixo da luz de uma lamparina. Então ele ergueu a cabeça, um relance verde fixo por baixo de sua franja, olhos calmos e tranqüilos. Heero hesitou, então, seus olhos movendo-se pelo ambiente. Eles pousaram sobre Duo, enquanto este vinha saindo da cozinha com uma barrinha de ração... e a carranca que tomou conta do rosto de Heero foi tal, que fez o piloto de cabelo trançado de L2 voltar imediatamente para a cozinha, por puro instinto. Wufei não o culpava.

Os olhos varreram a sala, ainda vasculhando. Wufei ficou de pé em um movimento fluido e caminhou para a porta do quarto. Olhos azuis cobalto captaram seu movimento e focalizaram-se nele. Ele se sentiu analisado e medido da cabeça aos pés. Arrepios descendo-lhe levemente pela espinha, enfrentou o olhar com a calma de um demorado transe.

− Chang. Conversar. − Heero deu-lhe as costas sem qualquer outro comentário adicional e enveredou novamente porta da sala afora. Três pares de olhos - Duo tinha saído cautelosamente da cozinha – fixaram-se nele. Wufei calmamente seguiu o piloto do Wing.

Heero estava caminhando rapidamente duas dúzias de passos à frente, como se não tivesse dúvida alguma de que seria seguido. Wufei sentiu um pequeno pressentimento urgir que ele voltasse para o esconderijo, mas ignorou-o. Heero deveria ter um bom motivo para querer conversar com ele e se estava sendo autoritário era porque não via necessidade de perder tempo com outra coisa. Havia uma guerra em curso; polidez e boas maneiras eram absolutamente descartáveis.

Uma mudança de direção pegou Wufei de surpresa. Ele tinha imaginado que estavam se dirigindo ao galpão onde os Gundams estavam escondidos e imóveis em seus respectivos caminhões de transporte. Mas Heero, com um olhar de relance por sobre o ombro, havia mudado de direção e agora caminhava rapidamente para a esquerda. Wufei lembrou-se de uma construção baixa e cumprida que ficava para aqueles lados, na propriedade na qual eles estavam se escondendo. Nela, havia um trator quebrado e muito espaço vazio e empoeirado. Ele o seguiu, curioso.

Heero estava encarando o trator, quando Wufei fechou a porta atrás de si e entrou no abrigo, nuvens de pó salpicadas de luz solar ondulando com seus movimentos. Então o piloto de L1 virou-se e começou a andar em semi-círculo ao redor de Wufei, mantendo alguns centímetros de espaço entre eles. Wufei podia sentir os olhos azul cobalto nele, friamente o avaliando, analisando sua reação à invasão do espaço pessoal. Estaria ele sendo necessário para uma missão? Não, aquilo era diferente.

Wufei ignorou o rapaz que estava movendo-se lentamente entre ele e a porta - apesar de, claro, ter notado a posição. Ele avançou alguns passos à frente observando o trator, uma relíquia enferrujada e quebrada, erguendo-se de suas passadeiras de metal como um réptil fossilizado em pedra.

− Estou com um problema. − A voz de Yuy, ligeiramente anasalada, ecoou atrás dele no ar empoeirado. − Você pode estar sendo afetado por ele também. Quero sugerir um acordo que nos seria mutuamente benéfico.

Wufei voltou-se vagarosamente para encarar o soldado.

− Estamos em guerra e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de termos distrações. − A voz de Heero era abrupta, seus olhos duros como sempre. − Porém adrenalina, hormônios e os efeitos secundários destas ações cobram seu preço no autocontrole. A tensão sexual pode interferir com nosso próprio funcionamento. Nós podemos ajudar um ao outro com isso.

− Você quer que eu lhe ensine como controlar seus desejos através de meditação? − Wufei perguntou, ligeiramente cauteloso. Seu rosto mostrava sua máscara habitual, uma impassividade beirando o desdém. Atrás da fachada, porém, ele estava lidando com o choque que Heero Yuy tinha acabado de admitir ter desejos que quebravam seu férreo autocontrole.

A oferta de meditação estava encobrindo-o contra o segundo choque, que era sobre o que ele _**achava**_ que Heero estava **realmente** propondo... e que não tinha **nada a ver** com exercícios mentais.

− Meditar ajuda você com este tipo de problema? − A voz de Heero estava friamente incrédula.

− Qualquer fraqueza pode ser superada com foco suficiente e determinação. − Wufei estalou, parecendo diminuir um pouco a arrogância.

− É por isso que seu temperamento e ações ao redor de Maxwell têm ficado cada vez pior, durante os últimos dias? − Agora a voz anasalada estava completamente cínica.

Os olhos de Wufei brilharam com raiva.

− **Maxwell me irrita!**

− Sim, mas você pode _**ignorar**_ isso. O fato que ele está **paquerando** com você é o que parece estar lhe deixando irritado além do normal.

Os punhos de Wufei fecharam-se de raiva, porém ele não podia negar aquilo.

− Bem, aí está sua resposta então, Yuy. Ele **também** está _**flertando com você,**_ então talvez você devesse...

− Não me insulte. − Uma zombaria fria. − Eu preciso de _**liberação física**_ , não de um **trem de destruição emocional**. Maxwell e Winner... os dois não possuem a separação necessária para ver isso apenas como uma necessidade de se aliviar, um problema puramente físico. Eles não têm, como você pode dizer, a clareza.

− Tente Barton.

Olhos azuis avaliaram-no cuidadosamente outra vez. Wufei sentiu sua raiva crescer em baixo daquele olhar enquanto era avaliado e encontrava sua resposta.

− Eu posso, se precisar, entretanto é melhor não. Barton é uma completa incógnita para mim. Eu _**não duvido**_ que ele tenha as emoções controladas o suficiente para aceitar o trato. Mas não tenho certeza é de que ele sinta **necessidade** para tanto.

− E _**eu**_ sinto?

Um sorriso cínico foi sua única resposta.

Wufei virou-se e caminhou lentamente para o trator, mantendo seu temperamento explosivo sob controle. Ele ouviu passos seguirem os seus a pouca distância.

− Sua mão está machucada? − Wufei perguntou, mais uma vez impassível, enquanto encarava Heero novamente.

− _**'Mão'**_ _?_ Oh. Não. Apenas acho que _**compartilhar**_ a necessidade é mais satisfatório.

− Mesmo?

− Um dos soldados rebeldes que trabalhou anteriormente com J me servia como parceiro, mas agora eu preciso de outro... arranjo.

Olhos cor de ônix estreitaram-se. _**Arranjo. Parceiro**_. Que... termos estranhos. Yuy estava a uma distância de dez passos, entre Wufei e a saída.

 _ **Parceiro?**_

− Eu acho que nós podemos discut... − os olhos de Wufei pousaram na porta atrás de Heero, num gesto de surpresa e aborrecimento. Heero olhou para trás de si, alerta; então se voltou com uma pergunta nos olhos azul cobalto... que foi prontamente respondida pela arma apontada diretamente para o meio deles.

Heero fuzilou a arma com o olhar.

− Um simples _**'não'**_ teria bastado. − Raiva e adrenalina irradiaram-se do mortal assassino.

Wufei ignorou o semblante carregado e ameaçador do outro.

− Só queria ter certeza.

− Se eu fosse um estuprador, Chang, conseguiria sozinho meus próprios parceiros. − A voz era friamente desdenhosa. − E neste caso, você _**não seria**_ minha primeira escolha para vítima.

Mas ele havia sido a primeira escolha dele para o tal... _**arranjo**_. Era Wufei agora que o estava observando, analisando. Tentando entender se deveria se sentir ligeiramente lisonjeado ou imensamente ofendido. Não se sentia ofendido frente à atitude de Heero; uma aproximação direta e eficiente para um problema detectado. Era isso o que estava mantendo o temperamento de Wufei em cheque. Porque parte dele – a maior parte, na verdade – desde que seu clã fora destruído, apagando seu passado e seu ego, em uma imensa bola de fogo, pensava como ele também. _**Eficiência.**_ Você via um problema e resolvia-o e então você ia matar o inimigo de modos maiores e melhores. Mas ainda assim... havia um ponto no qual eles pareciam ser diferentes.

− Não seria sua escolha de vítima? Eu acho que você gosta de desafios. − Wufei disse, finalmente.

− E gosto. Mas mantenho as coisas separadas. − _**Sim, nitidamente separadas**_ , pensou Wufei. − E não sou nenhum estuprador. − Heero repetiu, obviamente esperando que Wufei baixasse a arma para que assim ele pudesse se virar e ir embora. _**Parceiros...**_

− Nem eu. Mas ao que tudo indica, pareço ter um melhor controle sobre mim mesmo que você - _**neste assunto**_ , pelo menos. − Olhos azuis brilharam com uma fúria fria e o dedo de Wufei instintivamente pôs pressão no gatilho. Então ele soltou-o novamente e ergueu a arma. − Eu tenho outras necessidades, entretanto. Já vi algumas de suas habilidades em lutas corpo-a-corpo; estou curioso para medir forças contra elas.

Sem a arma apontada para seu rosto, Heero estava obviamente escutando-o, mas os olhos azuis mostraram-se confusos. _**Ele só consegue pensar através de linhas diretas**_ , pensou Wufei. Baixando o olhar para a arma em sua mão, viu seu dedo polegar roçar na trava de segurança como se este pertencesse a um estranho. Ele não podia acreditar que estava realmente pensando em... Enquanto uma pequena parte sua encantava-se, a resposta saiu da parte morta de sua alma, a parte que não se importava com nada mais, a não ser com batalhas:

− Me vença e você ganha seu... _**arranjo**_. − Ele jogou sua arma para o lado. Ela caiu no chão de sujeira batida com um baque, girando sem direção.

Heero o encarou durante uns dez segundos inteiros. Tempo suficiente para a parte da mente de Wufei que ainda podia se preocupar com detalhes voltar a trabalhar.

− Mas nada de... − Wufei encarou a própria mão erguida, tensão atravessando-o. _**Nada**_ do quê? O que exatamente Yuy tinha em mente? O conhecimento de Wufei sobre aqueles assuntos era nulo. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que era que ele não queri...

Heero deu as costas para Wufei, que ficou surpreso com a força do alívio... e o desapontamento que sentiu. Mas Heero não foi embora; ele lentamente levou uma mão às costas e sacou sua própria arma do coldre, correu a mão pelo barril e apertou a trava de segurança, antes de se voltar e jogar a arma fora, para unir-se à Wufei – cuja tensão voltou com ímpeto.

− Sem penetração. Concordo. − Heero ergueu um braço e flexionou o ombro, olhos firmes e pensativos, como se ele não tivesse dito _**aquilo**_.

As palavras estavam tornando tudo aquilo real demais para Wufei, enquanto ele assumia uma posição defensiva. A parte morta de sua alma tremeu em antecipação a um desafio real; a pequena parte que ainda era o estudante reservado, arrogante, estava jurando fazer tudo o que fosse possível para não ser derrotado e...

Heero não adotou uma posição ou qualquer coisa: ele apenas saltou adiante. _**Nenhum estilo formal**_ , Wufei ainda teve tempo de pensar – então ele estava aparando murros que ainda eram leves e experimentais, mas provavelmente não o seriam assim por muito tempo.

 _ **O guerreiro assumiu...**_ E Wufei deu-lhe boas-vindas. O lutador endurecido por batalhas não podia sentir dor, solidão, desespero, humilhação, dúvida. As emoções foram arrancadas de si e ele se tornou uma massa de fúria negra controlada, o coração da tempestade.

As emoções que corriam dentro dele agora eram cruéis e brutas; uma alegria maligna ao ver os olhos azul cobalto alargarem-se de surpresa, quando ele girou e entrou com facilidade dentro da guarda de Heero. _**Foi como esmurrar Gundanium**_ : ele sentiu que tinha machucado mais seu próprio punho, que as costelas de Heero. Ele havia segurado um pouco a força, no último instante; o murro não o deixaria inutilizado. Heero não estava tentando machucá-lo, e ele, em troca, não faria nada para afastar um piloto de Gundam dos esforços de lutar na guerra – mesmo que temporariamente. Logo se tornou óbvio, para Heero, que ele não poderia baixar sua guarda.

Wufei bloqueou um soco que entorpeceu seu braço durante alguns segundos... e retaliou instintivamente, seguindo os movimentos impressos em seu corpo através de prática constante. Uma seqüência de murros que Heero evitou - _**meio passo à frente para mantê-lo fora do seu equilíbrio; golpei-o novamente!**_ \- mas ele podia sentir: o total potencial em seu corpo flexível que estava atacando, enquanto Heero movimentava-se para entrar em posição, analisando os movimentos de Wufei.

Wufei sorriu em exaltação feroz. _**Um oponente à sua altura, afinal.**_ O que Yuy queria dele parecia uma barganha justa, em troca de finalmente poder lutar contra alguém que podia desafiar o seu melhor, que não estava a um abismo de fraqueza abaixo dele. O sorriso de Wufei aumentou quando Heero rapidamente atravessou sua guarda, golpeando sua lateral em cheio, antes que ele pudesse esquivar-se completamente. A dor foi como um pequeno flash de luz na fúria da tempestade; facilmente ignorado.

Ele não conseguia identificar o estilo de luta usado por Yuy; era tão diferente de lutar contra um lutador de artes marciais – Wufei repentinamente dobrou os joelhos: um pontapé automático de Yuy bloqueado, ele estirou a perna e chutou seu oponente levemente cambaleante, o punho esquerdo subindo para um soco no queixo que tiraria Yuy da jogada – mas Heero moveu-se mais rápido que seria possível imaginar e o punho o atingiu somente de raspão, na boca. Wufei já estava dando continuidade ao ataque com o punho direito. Heero o interceptou; o murro vigoroso foi de encontro a um braço de aço que moveu-se apenas um milésimo de onde estava.

Heero deu alguns passos atrás, passando o dedo polegar casualmente pelos lábios para livrar-se do sangue que escorria de um pequeno corte. Seus olhos estavam medindo Wufei mais cuidadosamente, agora. O soldado perfeito sorriu, um movimento pequeno e predatório nos lábios que deviam estar doendo – mas que não lhe alcançou os olhos.

.

* * *

.

Trinta segundos depois, Wufei estava jogado no chão, de costas. Duas mãos de aço estavam embrulhadas ao redor dos seus pulsos, coxas fortes prendendo suas pernas e ele estava encarando, confusamente acima de si, dois olhos azuis cobalto que mostravam tanta emoção quanto a luz LED de um computador. Wufei tentou libertar-se do aperto mortal, mas ele mal conseguiu se mover. Ele fuzilou o vencedor. _**Que estava esperando**_. Dando-lhe, percebeu, a opção de mudar de idéia, caso quisesse.

− Eu estava falando sério, quando fiz minha proposta. − Wufei estalou, ofendido. − Você pod...

Lábios duros esmagaram os seus, não tanto como um beijo, mas sim, como outro tipo de inexorável pressão. Wufei sentiu gosto de sangue, mas não sabia dizer de quem. O corpo de Heero moveu-se contra o seu, os joelhos forçando as pernas de Wufei a separarem-se ligeiramente, o quadril baixando-se e... Wufei ficou tenso quando sentiu Heero roçando-se contra ele, pélvis contra pélvis, num movimento forte, quase doloroso.

Wufei continou deitado, imóvel, a mente retornando de novo àqueles últimos trinta segundos, tentando entender como Heero tinha batido sua guarda tão depressa. _**Tentando se distrair.**_ Não tanto do que Heero estava fazendo – aquele era o prêmio do vencedor – quanto da reação automática do seu próprio corpo com a fricção. Ele não precisava daquilo. Já estava sendo humilhado o suficiente.

Uma inquietante parte de Wufei que não estava totalmente em contato insistia que o que estava acontecendo era justo. _**Ele havia perdido**_. _**N**_ _ **ão havia sido forte o bastante.**_ Um homem que perdia merecia a morte ou humilhação; ser deixado de lado como se fosse nada.

Os lábios abandonaram os seus. Wufei pôde sorver um suspiro trêmulo de ar, seu corpo ainda tremendo um pouco do ataque brutal que o tinha jogado de costas no chão empoeirado. O ritmo dos empurrões aumentou, Heero estava respirando sofregamente próximo ao seu ombro. A pressão em seus pulsos ficou dolorosa, passou para alarmante, e então para agoniantemente esmagadora. Wufei rosnou baixinho, mas não disse nada. _**O privilégio do vencedor**_ , ele pensou, repassando isto em sua mente para ignorar o roçar de carne contra a sua, e a sua própria excitação, em resposta.

O corpo de aço que se pressionava contra o dele enrijeceu e então... bem, não foi um relaxamento, mas mais uma leve liberação da tensão. Wufei mexeu-se. Ótimo, agora eles poderiam esquecer aquilo tudo e...

Os lábios rudes esmagaram os seus novamente, e Wufei soltou um grito abafado de surpresa. _**O qu...!**_

Heero libertou o pulso esquerdo contundido de Wufei de sua mão - entorpecido pela pressão, seu pulso só pôde contrair-se, durante alguns segundos - e de imediato baixou-a por entre eles, puxando o cinto de pano preto de Wufei, soltando-o e deslizando-o para baixo. Wufei deu outro grito abafado, e seu braço esquerdo debilitado foi de encontro a um ombro duro como concreto que não se moveu uma polegada sequer. Sua mão direita ainda estava presa num aperto de quebrar-ossos tal a força usada, e o corpo sobre o dele o impedia de se remexer. O medo inicial de Wufei – de ter aquela pressão rígida em uma parte muito mais delicada de sua anatomia do que seu pulso – trouxe-lhe fúria e afronta, quando ele percebeu que a mão era mais gentil do que ele imaginava, mas estava propositadamente... acariciando-o, semi-enrijecido como ele estava, com movimentos seguros, eficientes, por cima da calça.

 _ **Ele não...! Ele não precisava daquilo!**_ Seu punho esquerdo enrijeceu, mas não havia muito mais que ele pudesse fazer com apenas uma única mão. Bem, não, havia muita coisa que ele poderia fazer, mas não enquanto Heero mantivesse sua mão esquerda presa daquela maneira; aquela não era hora para assustar o soldado perfeito com um murro ou um beliscão nas costelas. Wufei xingou-se mentalmente, a raiva queimando por ele, igualando-se à humilhação, enquanto seu corpo correspondia alarmantemente à excitação. Ele tentou controlar aquilo, negar, ignorar, nem mesmo se dar conta exatamente do _**o que**_ Heero estava fazendo com ele, e como se sentia, mas... nada disso foi ajudado pelo fato de que... mesmo canhoto, Yuy... parecia ser...

 _ **... muito...**_

 _ **... talentoso...**_

...

.

* * *

.

A mente de Wufei retornou, vagarosamente, ao abrigo, ao pó caindo eternamente na luz crua, ao cheiro de sujeira, óleo e trigo velho que diminuíam os cheiros mais fortes do sexo e suor. O corpo dele estava tremendo e ele estava embaraçosamente encharcado de suor, pegajoso e completamente confuso sobre como se sentia a respeito do que tinha acontecido.

Heero soltou seu pulso e pôs-se de pé em um movimento fluido, inconscientemente gracioso, sem olhar para Wufei de forma significativa ou pessoal, evitando seus olhos. Era como se nada especial tivesse acontecido. Um leve senso de gratidão por esta atitude adicionou-se à mistura emocional que agitava o interior do rapaz chinês. Ele conseguiu se sentar, esfregando o braço entorpecido e tocando os lábios machucados, a cabeça girando. Ele ouviu Heero pegar sua arma, vistoriando-a perto do trator atrás deles.

− Aqui.

Wufei virou e apenas pegou o trapo de pano antes que o atingisse no rosto. Ele deu um olhar mortal a Heero, que estava esfregando as mãos contra a spandex, de forma inconsciente. A camiseta verde, agora puxada para fora do short, caía à frente do corpo dele o suficente para esconder qualquer rastro das... atividades de ambos. Grunhindo, Wufei se limpou e endireitou suas roupas, desejando que as reviravoltas mentais pudessem ser organizadas tão facilmente. Uma mão forte apareceu à sua frente. Ele ergueu o olhar, ignorando-a. Olhos azul cobalto o mediam novamente.

− Temos um acordo?

Wufei fitou-o em raiva e choque, lutando para manter o rosto impassível enquanto tentava imaginar _**o que**_ dizer. Não confiava em si mesmo.

Os olhos de Heero caíram em cima do trapo de pano manchado de óleo, sujo, que Wufei estava segurando.

− Da próxima vez trarei algo para nos limparmos − acrescentou.

− Da próxima vez eu não perderei tão facilmente, Yuy! − Wufei rosnou, pondo-se de pé, ignorando a mão oferecida. Esta foi afastada sem embaraço. A outra foi estendida. Wufei encarou durante três segundos a arma dele lhe sendo oferecida pelo barril, então aceitou-a sem uma palavra e colocou-a no coldre. Um pequeno sorriso, que não era de humor, desenhou-se nos lábios de Heero, quando ele se virou e caminhou para a porta. Wufei – que não conseguia acreditar no que ele próprio tinha acabado de dizer e _**insinuado**_ , o seguiu.

Eles fizeram a caminhada de volta lado a lado em silêncio. Heero estava quieto porque ele era, bem, Heero. E Wufei estava ocupado procurando por palavras que explicariam algumas coisas a Yuy; com sorte, depois que elas tivessem explicado algumas coisas a Wufei.

Ele não sabia o que sentir sobre o... _**acordo**_ que tinha acabado de aceitar.

Bem, aceitara furioso e envergonhado, claro. Mas também estava estranhamente... contente por Heero tê-lo escolhido; tinha percebido ele tinha foco e dedicação o suficiente à causa da libertação das Colônias para não deixar que algo assim interferisse com a sua eficiência. E Wufei não permitia; todas as emoções que ele sentira agora a pouco estavam desvanecendo-se inutilmente ao redor do vento frio que rugia em sua alma, temporariamente satisfeita com o sabor de uma luta de verdade. Não, a barganha era justa... com exceção de...

Wufei havia sido um estudante uma vez, antes da tempestade. Ele era extensamente erudito, e conhecia muito sobre tradições em vários países asiáticos. Ele sabia o que ele tinha aceitado: _**shudo**_ , era como os japoneses o chamavam. As relações sexuais entre samurais que, rejeitando a fraqueza das mulheres e os grilhões que elas implicavam, preferiam a companhia de outros homens.

Aquilo ele entendia, e como tal, ele não se sentira enojado, ou desonrado. Pelo contrário. As relações normalmente se davam entre um guerreiro mais velho, mais experiente e um mais jovem. Como tal, provavelmente não surpreendera Heero o fato de Wufei ter sugerido uma luta primeiro, apenas para estabelecer quem seria o dominante no relacionamento dos dois, uma vez que ambos tinham a mesma idade. Mas o fato de Heero também tê-lo feito... _**Droga, pra quê ficar evitando os fatos?**_ O fato de Heero tê-lo feito **gozar** , _**mesmo**_ depois de se satisfazer, indicava que o adolescente japonês o considerava algo próximo a um igual, ou pelo menos, um guerreiro da mesma categoria e com os mesmos desejos que os dele. Era uma solução limpa, eficiente, para um problema; típico do soldado perfeito. Heero não tinha pretendido insultá-lo, nem com a proposta... nem com a _**última**_ parte.

Ainda assim, Wufei não conseguia encontrar as palavras para lhe dizer que ele não queria nada a ver com aquela parte. No seu jeito de ver as coisas, a parte dele do... _**acordo**_ seria a chance de medir forças contra alguém que poderia enfrentá-lo de forma justa e honesta. Ele já sabia como responderia a alguns dos movimentos os quais Heero tinha lhe mostrado hoje. _**Da próxima vez, não perderia tão facilmente.**_

Mas quando perdesse – e ele era bastante experiente como lutador para perceber que levaria mais que uma rodada para poder apreender o estilo de lutador informal de Heero – não queria que Heero o... tocasse, depois; ele não precisava daquela liberação.

Não que não quisesse... Não: ele não _**precisava**_ daquilo.

Ele usava a meditação para acalmar esses desejos. Não, na verdade, ele usava a memória de Meiran - cem pontudas agulhas perfuravam seu coração e alma, em um ato habitual de auto-punição - para superar os desejos, e então usava a meditação para recuperar sua calma e o seu centro interior, para se permitir aceitar, mais uma vez, que ele havia fracassado com sua esposa e que ela estava morta, da mesma maneira que ele também tinha fracassado com seu clã e todos eles estavam mortos; e que a vingança por todos eles ainda não havia sido feita devido aos seus fracassos, à sua fraqueza. A fúria controlada o mantinha livre de todos os desejos sexuais.

Mas...

O pensamento que invadiu sua mente foi o de que, se ele deixasse Heero continuar tocando-o daquele jeito, ao fim de cada um dos... encontros do _**acordo**_ de ambos, então ele poderia se concentrar em _**domar algum outro demônio,**_ durante suas sessões de meditação.

Aquilo era embaraçoso - não a necessidade por alívio sexual: ele não sentia nenhuma vergonha sobre isso; só estava envergonhado por não ter conseguido controlar melhor - porém, se pudesse passar algum tempo melhorando sua estabilidade mental, enquanto aumentasse suas habilidades de ação lutando mesmo tempo contra Heero... ele, sem dúvida, seria o melhor e o mais forte, dos dois.

Quando chegaram ao esconderijo, ele ainda não havia dito nada a Heero, e sabia que não mais o faria, a partir de agora. A paz havia acabado.

− Ah, aqui estão el... Cacete! − Duo ficou boquiaberto às contusões evidentes nos braços de Wufei e o lábio cortado de Heero. − O que... Vocês dois brigaram?!

− _**Treinamos.**_ − Wufei e Heero responderam ambos ao mesmo tempo. E voltaram-se como se fossem apenas um, para Quatre.

O loiro deixou seu livro cair e recuou na poltrona, sendo vítima de um olhar mortal duplo, caso ousasse comentar ou até mesmo _**sentir**_ qualquer coisa estranha com sua empatia. Os lábios de Quatre moveram-se silenciosamente em protesto à intensidade dos olhares fixos e da advertência velada, encolhendo-se desamparadamente, até que dois braços longos foram protetoramente colocados em cada uma das suas laterais.

Wufei e Heero mudaram o foco do olhar para Trowa, este se apoiando acima de Quatre e nas costas da poltrona, fazendo uma muralha de olhos verdes tranqüilos contra olhos negros e azuis. Heero o mediu de cima com um ar de desprezo e deu-lhe as costas.

Wufei notou o pequeno gesto de zombaria e desdém do japonês e voltou o olhar para os dois. Não, ele não achava que Heero estivesse certo, ele estava pensando em linhas diretas novamente: aqueles dois não eram amantes, pelo menos não no sentido físico. Era mais algo como uma mútua dependência, talvez um pouco de amizade. Wufei não se importava. O que quer que fosse, não afetaria o desempenho de Trowa. E apesar de Wufei julgar que Quatre tinha muitas fraquezas para um verdadeiro guerreiro, os pontos positivos dele o haviam feito um líder tático excelente que, no meio de uma batalha, não hesitaria em sacrificar qualquer um deles ali, inclusive o próprio Trowa, se tivesse que fazê-lo.

Wufei deu as costas para as três pessoas na sala de estar e caminhou para o pequeno quarto que não compartilhava com ninguém. Ele ouviu o barulho de água correndo no banheiro no fim do corredor e esperou que Heero não gastasse toda a escassa provisão que eles possuíam de água quente. Foi pegar alguma roupa limpa para vestir, pois sujeira e cascas de trigo manchavam suas calças brancas e ele ainda se sentia pegajoso - e assim, esperou por sua vez, tentando não pensar.

Ele estava ficando excelente naquilo.

.

* * *

Continua ^~

 **Notas da Autora:**

O _**Yang**_ e o _**Chen**_ são **Estilos de** **movimentos** de escolas de **Tai Chi**. As formas do _**Pontos de Pressão**_ ( cujo nome verdadeiro, eu, para minha grande vergonha, esqueci) também fazem parte da sua disciplina, e caramba... dóem como o inferno. Já o _**Shudo**_ , também conhecido como _**Wakashu-do**_ (tem alguns outros nomes, também), era o termo usado para descrever práticas homossexuais entre Samurais no Japão no Séculos XVI ao XVIII. Caso alguém mais se interesse, acredito que possa achar mais informações sobre isso na Net.

Eu fiz Wufei praticar Katas aqui porque esta é uma _**fic Cânon**_ **(Fics que seguem a linha verdadeira do manga na maioria dos detalhes)** , mas Katas são japoneses. Os chineses recorrem ao padrão de exercícios formais como os que são permitidos na prática de Artes Marciais como 'Movimentos' - uma tradução aproximada para o Inglês. Eu não falo chinês e não consegui encontrar o nome correto; se alguém o souber, por favor, me diga. Como consequência, eu mantive 'Kata', pois assim as pessoas saberiam o que eu estava querendo dizer.

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)

Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)

Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)**

Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)

Gold Child (Sunhawk – Cap. 01)

Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	3. The Arrangement - Cap 02

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _THE ARRANGEMENT,_ por Maldoror – Fanfic traduzida participante do **

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Maldoror.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 + 2, 3x4, 3x4x2 (implicações).

 **Avisos:** ação, violência, angústia, palavrões, situações adultas, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Censura:** Limes, Citrus e Lemons!

 **Retratações:** Os de sempre – Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem aos seus donos (Bandai, Sunset, Shotsu Agency e mais um monte de outras pessoas) e não ganho dinheiro algum com isto. Nem mesmo um simples amendoim.

 **Prêmios:** fanfic ganhadora nas Categorias

 **Melhor Fanfic em Capítulos** e **Melhor Caracterização de Personagens** ,

no _**Nanashi's Choice 2004**_!

.

 **ATENÇÃO** **:** Leiam o cap 01 para **Notas Explicativas**.

.

 **Avisos da Autora:**

Só um aviso - porque acho emails ameaçadores e sem sentido absolutamente cansativos. Esta fic é feita no _**Ponto de Vista**_ (POV) de Wufei, e neste exato momento, ele não vê Duo ou mesmo Quatre, sob uma perspectiva muito boa. Qualquer um que acompanhe minhas fics sabe que amo o Quatre e a.d.o.r.o. o Duo (ele é o sonho de qualquer ficwritter - diferente do Wufei, que é um personagem sobre o qual é muito difícil de se escrever, assim como o Trowa). Assim sendo, aceitem o que vem por aí como sendo a opinião de _**Wufei**_ , não a minha!

.

* * *

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 _ **O Acordo**_

 **Por Maldoror**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **ARCO I Dias de Guerra - Capítulo 02**

* * *

.

— Não, por pelo menos umas vinte e quatro horas. — Wufei disse firmemente. — Eu não vou colocar Nataku em risco com um tipo de equipamento ainda não testado, e precisarei de, no mínimo, este período de tempo para fazer os testes necessários.

Heero fechou a cara.

— Você pode arrancá-lodaí?

— O novo integrador de circuitos? Ainda não foi instalado completamente, e eu posso repor a configuração atual, caso eu precise lutar. Estou sendo necessário?

Heero baixou o olhar para as especificações de uma nova missão em seu laptop.

— Eu vou analisar novamente os parâmetros e ver se posso trabalhar com apenas dois Gundams. Se não, sim, eu vou requisitar a sua presença.

— Me dê ao menos uma hora de tempo. — Wufei suspirou. Tinha levado aquele tempo todo só para abrir a escotilha da cabine e deixar a instalação elétrica pronta para fixar o novo integrador no lugar. Mas agir contra a OZ tinha prioridade, se comparado com atualizar seu amado Nataku. Dali a uma hora, sua máquina poderia estar de volta ao normal, e pronta fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: lutar.

— Confirmado. — Heero caminhou ao longo de Nataku, que estava recostado, até chegar à extremidade de ombro do imenso robô e abriu seu laptop, checando parâmetros da nova missão. Ele estava sentado no ombro, apoiando-se contra o capacete do robô, pernas oscilando à toa no espaço livre e cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos.

Wufei sacudiu a cabeça - por um instante, ele havia visto um simples adolescente de dezesseis anos sentado lá, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, as mãos firmes correndo pelo teclado falavam de um assassino competente e a alma de um robô brilhava nos olhos azul cobalto.

Os olhos de Wufei, assim como sua atenção, voltaram à chapa metálica que ele estava desparafusando. Nataku sempre ocupava o ponto mais alto de sua mente, ao invés do quebra-cabeças que era Heero Yuy.

— Uau, vocês dois parecem estar se dando bem, hoje!.

Wufei quase largou a chave de fenda que trazia na mão quando uma voz bem-humorada soou do nada, inesperadamente próxima ao seu ombro. Ele ouviu Yuy retesar-se na posição em que estava, a doze passos de distância.

— **Maxwell!** _**Não se aproxime de mim furtivamente deste jeito!**_ — Ele rosnou ao peste convencido (que provavelmente tinha acabado de instalar seu próprio integrador em tempo recorde e viera se vangloriar com o cdf chinês sobre quem era melhor com teoria do que com mecânica, tinha que admitir).

— Ooops, desculpe, Wuffers! Não pretendia te assustar! É o seu pequeno coraçãozinho que está batendo como um tambor?

Duo fez menção de pôr a palma de uma das mãos no tórax de Wufei... e deu de cara com a chave de fenda pairando acintosamente frente ao seu olho direito.

— O-Okay, não estamos no melhor dos humores hoje, estamos? — Ele sorriu.

Wufei ainda tinha que descobrir uma ameaça – fosse física ou verbal – que conseguisse intimidar o inconsequente piloto de L2. Nem mesmo os olhares fuzilantes e mortais de Heero o assustavam muito... e aquilo já lhe dizia o suficiente.

Duo se empoleirou na extremidade oposta à cabine de Wufei, apesar do olhar fuzilante dos olhos negros. O piloto de L5 decidiu por ignorá-lo e começou a desatarraxar o próximo relê do corpo metálico do robô.

— E aí... _**Como**_ você está se dando com Heero, Wufee? — Duo sussurrou, inclinando-se para a frente, dando um relance rápido a Yuy, por cima do ombro. O soldado perfeito estava ignorando-o com a facilidade advinda de uma longa prática.

Wufei não respondeu, entretanto seus movimentos com a chave de fenda diminuíram ligeiramente de velocidade.

— Vocês dois mal parecem capazes de serem educados um com o outro na maior parte do tempo, e vez por outra, vocês somem e voltam cobertos de contusões... Sério, eu e os rapazes estamos começando a nos preocupar.

Wufei não respondeu enquanto ele soltava o relê e o colocava de lado. Ele não tinha certeza do que Duo queria dizer. O... _**acordo**_ entre ele e Heero havia sido invocado mais duas vezes, desde a primeira vez no abrigo, à aproximadamente um mês atrás. E mesmo Wufei tendo perdido em ambas as vezes, apesar de mostrar considerável resistência - ele dificilmente havia saído 'coberto de contusões'. Em se tratando do relacionamento dos dois fora dos 'desafios de luta', tudo continuava igual como antes, para seu alívio. Ambos continuavam frios, precisos e diretos ao ponto - dois guerreiros agindo como aliados relutantes na luta contra a Oz. Nada mais, nada menos. Aquilo o satisfazia. E as lutas, o violento explodir da tempestade em seu coração, o satisfaziam ainda mais. A... _**conclusão**_ do acordo era, bem, parte do negócio. De certo modo, um modo _**muuuito**_ pequeno, na verdade, ele se sentia contente por poder ajudar o Soldado Perfeito em algo que poderia até mesmo afetar seu desempenho.

— Sabe, Wufee... — Duo deslizou ao longo da extremidade da cabine, aproximando-se mais do piloto chinês. — Se isto for apenas um meio de lidar com o stress...

— Stress? — Wufei perguntou, um pouco brusco. Os olhos violetas de Duo estavam brilhando por causa da luz de trabalho refletida no interior de Nataku.

— Sim, stress. Hm, a razão pela qual nós não estamos _**tããão**_ preocupados assim é porque, bem, vocês dois não mataram um ao outro, **ainda**... e também, ambos estão com um humor muito melhor. Praticamente o melhor, desde que nós começamos a agir juntos.

— Você está exagerando. — Wufei rosnou. Mas era parcialmente verdade. O estresse de Heero vinha crescendo a níveis alarmantes, antes do _**acordo**_ ser feito, e agora ele estava meramente de volta ao seu módulo 'terrorista suicida' com toda intensidade. Já quanto a Wufei... bem, ele tinha que admitir que vinha se dando muito melhor com os outros pilotos, por estes dias; particularmente com Maxwell. Bem... na maioria das vezes.

Agora mesmo, porém, não tinha realmente vontade alguma de lidar com o outro rapaz.

Diferente de Heero, Wufei _**tinha**_ senso de humor. Ele apenas raramente deixava-o tomar posse de sua língua, pois o mesmo havia ficado tão cínico, cruel e amargo quanto todo o resto do seu ser, desde que a guerra começara - e de qualquer maneira, não gostava de trivialidades. Algumas vezes, porém, não conseguia mesmo controlá-lo:

— Se acha que _**você**_ precisa de um pouco de alívio para tensão, Maxwell, tenho certeza de que Heero aceitaria treinar com você. Ele iria adorar. — Wufei sorriu cinicamente à cara feia que lhe foi dirigida por cima do ombro de Duo, que ainda estava de costas para o japonês. Haveria de pagar pela brincadeira depois, com toda certeza - especialmente se Maxwell **realmente** acreditasse naquilo. Mas o relacionamento entre ele e Heero não era uma relação afetuosa, ou mesmo uma aliança amigável. Era um arranjo nascido da necessidade e ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ficar controlando seu gênio forte apenas para respeitar aquilo. Heero certamente não o faria mesmo se a situação fosse inversa.

Duo deu outra olhada nervosa por cima do ombro e fez uma careta.

— Ah, er... Acho que essa eu vou passar. Você é o único louco o suficiente por aqui para encarar o nosso Soldado Perfeito num mano-a-mano, amigo. Eu... eu fico com manchas roxas facilmente. Se tiver alguma coisa que nós pudéssemos fazer...

Duo reclinou-se para trás, jogando sua trança sensualmente por cima do ombro, e estendeu as longas pernas pelo campo de visão de Wufei, uma delas roçando-lhe ligeiramente o cotovelo. Wufei xingou, cansado e silenciosamente, em mandarim. Ele queria terminar logo com o que estava fazendo: Heero ainda poderia ainda precisar dele para a missão e Maxwell estava excitado novamente. _**Maravilhoso.**_

— ... como eu disse, Wuffers, se este é apenas um jeito de poder lidar com a tensão, poderia haver uma _**outra**_ solução, tipo... uma que não implicasse contusões?

Wufei sentiu, mais que ouviu, Heero descer do lugar que ocupava nos ombros de Nataku e cair diretamente sobre o braço do robô - que estava esticado ao longo da forma metálica do gigante, que se encontrava deitado no chão. O piloto japonês estava de cenho franzido. Ele não aprovava distrações, fossem de envolvimento emocional, ou paquera inútil – o que significava que ele praticamente _**não aprovava Duo Maxwell**_. O adolescente chinês notou que os olhos azul cobalto brilharam quando fixaram-se brevemente nos seus e leu a intenção no jogo dos ombros de Heero antes de este descer do braço de Nataku para a plataforma e mover-se até estar abaixo da posição de Duo, que ainda encontrava-se no robô. Repentinamente Wufei passou a chave de fenda para sua outra mão e, pela escotilha da cabina, agarrou as pernas de Duo e empurrou violentamente o outro adolescente para trás - de ponta-cabeça, mais precisamente. O grito de alarme e surpresa de Duo só foi abafado quando Heero o pegou pelo colarinho em meio à queda livre em direção ao concreto vários metros abaixo.

Wufei ergueu a cabeça e reclinou-se pela cabine para assistir. Os olhos de Heero estavam brilhando tanto quanto a espada térmica do Wing, quando ele trouxe o rosto de Duo para perto do dele, mãos firmemente presas na gola de sua camisa:

— Vá embora. **A.g.o.r.a.**

Os olhos de Duo estavam arregalados e seu rosto branco de susto, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu fazer uma careta. Wufei sentiu-se relutantemente impressionado.

— Caras, vocês são doentes! Ok, fiquem em sua própria companhia azeda, se é o que querem! Podem surrar um ao outro até um de vocês virar polpa de fruta, pelo o que me importa! — Duo livrou-se da pegada de Heero e saiu pisando duro pela plataforma para a saída do hangar.

Heero fez cara feia para suas costas e ergueu os olhos para Wufei.

— Precisaremos do Shenlong para a missão.

— Muito bem.

Wufei voltou para a cabine para recolocar os circuitos.

— Quanto tempo acha levará para ficar pronto?

O piloto de L5 voltou a olhar para baixo,

— Uma hora, pelo menos.

— Temos quatro antes da missão. Teria tempo para uma seção de luta?

As sobrancelhas de Wufei arquearam. Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu vou querer fazer alguns testes para ter certeza que não...

— Compreendo. — Heero anuiu com a cabeça, firmemente. Ele não se ofereceu para ajudar, para permitir a Wufei terminar mais rápido. Eles entendiam perfeitamente um ao outro naquele ponto; ninguém tocava os circuitos de Nataku a não ser o piloto que era parte de sua alma. Qualquer tipo de alívio físico era considerado irrelevante, comparado a isso.

— Vamos lutar contra Mobile Dolls, na missão? — Wufei se achou perguntando, momentaneamente distraído até mesmo de Nataku enquanto algo perturbava os seus pensamentos.

— Encontraremos resistência pesada: por isso é que estou requerendo o Heavyarms e o Shenlong. Enfrentar Mobile Dolls é uma probabilidade muito alta.

Uma raiva surda correu por baixo da pele de Wufei como a crepitação de raios antes de uma tempestade. _Mobile Dolls_. Os robôs que poderiam fazer frente aos seus Gundans. E homens tolos, fracos, covardemente controlados por outros, tentando subjugá-los através da superioridade numérica. Apesar de todas as promessas de uma revanche, Treize mantinha-se proeminente em seu afastamento...As emoções que tomaram sua mente encobriram os olhos de Wufei com uma sombra mais escura, seu punho apertou-se na chave de fenda.

— Amanhã. — Ele se ouviu dizer. — Depois que voltarmos e cuidarmos de tudo. — O que, para Wufei, significava cuidar dos danos em Nataku. — Amanhã — repetiu.

Heero assentiu, devagar, os olhos demorando nos dele, e não de uma forma amigável. Provavelmente estava lembrando da maneira que Wufei tinha tentado forçá-lo a aceitar a companhia de Duo. Havia uma promessa de violência e humilhação - de vingança - naqueles olhos. O coração de Wufei apertou-se em antecipação; a luta não cumpriria seu papel, se não houvesse o fator de risco, ao final. Era aquilo o que a fazia ser uma batalha, e não um jogo. Como tal, ele sempre aceitaria as conseqüências de perder. Mesmo procurando meios para evitar isto e devolver a violência - e a humilhação da derrota - para seu oponente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Socar, atacar.**_

O redemoinho estava varrendo-o por baixo de sua pele, purgando-o completamente. Muito mais do que os katas...

 _ **Giro, curvar, chutar.**_

Bloqueado novamente - mas desta vez, vê um pálido brilho de desconforto em profundos olhos azuis.

 _ **Desviar, girar, socar, socar.**_

Ele tinha um foco, uma meta, um único alvo... encontrar a brecha naqueles movimentos implacáveis, antes que o atingissem novamente.

Estabilize, chute…  
Ali!

 _ **Deslize um punho abaixo da perna,**_ _ **dê uma volta, gire, chute!**_

Heero recuou um passo, e mais outros, debaixo dos súbitos socos que pareciam ultrapassar sua defesa, transformando-a em farrapos, deixando-o contundido e completamente na defensiva. Wufei sentiu-se inflamar. Seus movimentos eram como um furacão varrendo seu inimigo, forçando-o a recuar mais e mais. Ele podia sentir a vida penetrar em suas veias, como se seus murros e socos estivessem tirando a de Heero. Que agora estava desamparado.

 _ **Wufei encontrara a falha.**_

Desta vez, não haveria nenhuma explosão de golpes indefensáveis, que jogariam Wufei ao chão e o deixariam à sua mercê, desamparado e...

Espere!

Wufei forçou-se a retroceder um passo, mas suas pernas ainda se contraíram, seu corpo pouco disposto a obedecer - como um de cão de caça sendo chamado para abandonar a caça, depois de provar o sangue do animal caçado. Wufei trincou os dentes. Ele podia não ter o rígido controle de Heero Yuy, mas ele não era nenhum sanguinário desprezível que sentia prazer com a fraqueza de outrem. Ele forçou o próprio corpo a lhe obedecer.

 _ **Endireite-se. Punhos à altura da cintura. Expire. Punhos abaixados. Pare.**_

Olhos azuis prussianos o encararam, medindo-o de baixo para cima, colocando a barreira um pouco mais alta que antes, mais uma vez. Corpo posicionado para defesa, a mente fechada em modo de batalha.

 _ **Parceiro...**_

Wufei abandonou sua posição e retrocedeu mais um passo, pagando para ver se era verdade o que havia ali, mais bom senso do que Heero estivera usando anteriormente.

Heero sentia a mudança em sua postura e instintivamente imitou seus movimentos, dando um passo para trás, esfregando um braço. Ele fuzilava o piloto de Nataku com os olhos - o próprio rosto, porém, uma máscara em branco, mas seu corpo nitidamente relaxando.

 _ **Pronto para ouvir.**_

Heero não era o inimigo; eles eram aliados. Parceiros, quem sabe. Wufei olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis frios.

— Você luta como quando está em seu Gundam.

Olhos azuis dilataram-se. Como ele pensara, Heero não tinha percebido aquilo. Ele provavelmente havia tido treinamento de luta corpo-a-corpo, antes, mas este fatalmente devia ter sido em quantidade menor, em prol dos incessantes treinos para pilotar o Wing. Aquilo tinha afetado seu estilo do japonês lutar. Dera-lhe uma habilidade inata e instintiva, para controlar seu robô, mas...

— Você tem um ponto fraco quanto a chutes, particularmente os altos. — Wufei dobrou-se à altura da cintura e esticou a parte de trás das pernas, e disfarçadamente esfregou ligeiramente seu joelho. 'Ponto fraco' talvez não fossem as palavras certas. Ele se sentia como se tivesse tentado chutar um Taurus de um lado a outro do abrigo empoeirado no qual eles estavam lutando... Mas ele tinha deixado Heero em uma nítida desvantagem.

— Hn — Heero pareceu pensativo, olhos como que voltados para dentro de si. Não era uma falha tão grave assim; afinal, ele era necessário como um piloto de Gundam, agora, não mais como um simples assassino. Mas Wufei sabia instintivamente que Heero Yuy não ficaria satisfeito em simplesmente deixar aquilo para lá. De modo algum o Soldado Perfeito aceitaria o que consideraria uma 'falha'. Agora o que ele faria sobre isso é que...

Olhos azuis mediram Wufei, pensativamente. Olhos negros contemplaram-nos de volta, esperando.

 _ **Assistindo a luta interna.**_

— Você vai me mostrar — Heero disse, a voz dura e destituída de sentimentos. Pareceu mais uma ordem, porém era um pedido.

Wufei acenou com a cabeça rapidamente e tomou posição, prestando atenção para agir em cima dos novos parâmetros, relembrando as antigas sessões de treinamento com seu mestre. Como escolher a especificamente a fraqueza, deixando o estilo de luta sem igual de Heero intacto? E acima de tudo, não perturbar qualquer um dos instintos que ele precisava para lutar com o Wing? Wufei sorriu firmemente: aquele também seria um desafio interessante. E uma vez Heero sendo o melhor...

(Uma vez Heero que fosse o melhor, Wufei não teria mais uma chance nem sequer no inferno, de ganhar dele na próxima vez que o... _**acordo**_ fosse solicitado).

...então as sessões de luta de ambos ficariam ainda mais interessantes e desafiadoras, para Wufei.

Wufei viu os olhos azuis gelados seguirem cada passo do raciocínio dele apenas pela leve mudança em sua posição, e um sorriso sem um pingo de humorcaptar sua conclusão.

O _**acordo**_ entre ambos foi posto momentaneamente de lado, os dois guerreiros enfrentando-se, movimentos reduzindo sua velocidade enquanto a pureza da luta transformava-se em mais uma mundana sessão de treinamento. Wufei esperava que Heero fosse um aluno aplicado. Agora que ele tinha tido o gosto real da batalha, seus Katas seriam realmente um pálido substituto para suas lutas.

.

E Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dá-lhe, Wufei!

EU AMOOO ESTE CHINÊS, MEU PAI! *_*

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **The Arrangement** **(Maldoror – Cap. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**

 **Tácito (Aryam** **– Cap.** **Único postado)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	4. The Arrangement - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE ARRANGEMENT,**_ **por Maldoror – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Maldoror.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 + 2, 3x4, 3x4x2 (implicações).

 **Avisos:** ação, violência, angústia, palavrões, situações adultas, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Censura:** Limes, Citrus e Lemons!

 **Retratações:** Os de sempre – Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem aos seus donos (Bandai, Sunset, Shotsu Agency e mais um monte de outras pessoas) e não ganho dinheiro algum com isto. Nem mesmo um simples amendoim.

 **Prêmios:** fanfic ganhadora nas Categorias

 **Melhor Fanfic em Capítulos** e **Melhor Caracterização de Personagens** ,

no _**Nanashi's Awards Choice 2004**_!

 **ATENÇÃO** **:** Leiam o cap 01 para **Notas Explicativas**.

.

 **Avisos da Autora:**

Apenas lembrando que o 1x5 desta fic não é um casal romântico ou apaixonado (pelo menos, não no início) e até um pouco estranho a si mesmo. Estou descrevendo cuidadosamente como um 'relacionamento' deste tipo poderia se desenvolver durante uma guerra e ao mesmo tempo, mantendo-me fiel às caracterizações dos personagens. Como esta vai ser uma fic de capítulos, o jeito de ser de cada um, bem como o relacionamento entre eles e o próprio roteiro irão se desenvolver lentamente. Divirtam-se!

.

 **Notas da Tradutora** _ **Illy-chan**_ **:**

a tradução desta fic da Maldoror é dedicada a todas as amantes de 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 e 5x1x5 que AMAM fics com estes dois orientais lindos juntos... Mas existe uma fã MUITO especial...

 **Diana Lua**! Darling, este capítulo 03 é para você! *_*

.

* * *

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 _ **O Acordo**_

 **Por Maldoror**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **ARCO Dias de Guerra - Capítulo 03 – Necessidades Prementes**

* * *

.

A porta abriu-se de repente, num estrondo – e uma mão de Wufei estava imediatamente em sua arma, prestes a atirar, um segundo antes que os ecos de voz pudessem se espalhar por entre os cantos escuros do enorme hangar usado para reparos.

— Wufei! Cadê você?! —

O piloto de L5 voltou ao seu trabalho. Se Maxwell era idiota o suficiente para não saber onde procurá-lo quando havia permanecido no mesmo e exato lugar durante os últimos cinco dias... Apertou a rosca de vedação cuidadosamente.

— _**Wufers!**_

A mandíbula do piloto chinês apertou-se tanto quanto a rosca de vedação, mas ele estava ocupado demais para provocar uma briga. A voz de Maxwell viera de algum lugar próximo ao pé esquerdo de Nataku, bem abaixo de Wufei, enquanto continuava sentado na plataforma de conserto, vários metros acima, à altura do peito do gigante metálico.

— Desça já aqui!

Imperturbável, o adolescente chinês apanhou o laptop e conferiu as conexões com as do dispositivo de saída de leitura.

— Anda logo, cara! Acabamos de receber uma mensagem – o Wing e o HeavyArms estão vindo da Tailândia. Estão bastante avariados! Devem chegar a qualquer minuto!

Wufei baixou o olhar ao ruído do barulho de botas – normalmente silenciosas – correndo pelo piso térreo e ainda chegou a ver as costas de Maxwell enquanto este desaparecia pela porta afora como um ciclone de trança.

Correu o programa no laptop. A unidade hidráulica começou a zumbir e a se movimentar vagarosamente debaixo da pressão crescente. Se terminasse logo aquilo, então restariam apenas os consertos para fazer na perna direita e então...

Um segundo estrondo à porta o fez olhar para baixo.

 _ **Maxwell outra vez!**_

— Mas o que porra você ainda está fazendo aí em cima, Wufei? Vem logo!

— Para onde? — Wufei aumenta a rotação das engrenagens hidráulicas pelo latpop; conferiu os dados.

 _ **Satisfatório**_ **.**

— Para a pista de pouso! Eles vão estar aqui em segundos! O Wing está só planando!

— Devo acabar aqui dentro de uma hora. — Informou-o, fechando o programa.

 _ **Agora, trabalhar a perna direita.**_

— Como é?

Wufei olhou novamente para baixo, aborrecido.

— Eu preciso terminar isto aqui porque o Wing e o HeavyArms vão precisar ser trazidos para o hangar para consertos, Maxwell, assim sugiro que você pare de me incomodar.

— Mas... mas Trowa e Heero podem estar machucados, cara!

— Eu sou um terrorista, 02, não um médico. Sugiro que você os mande para o setor médico mais próx... — O estrondo da porta do hangar se fechando pela última vez sinalizou que agora ele teria a chance de poder terminar seus consertos sem ser incomodado.

Manobrou a plataforma móvel para baixo cuidadosamente, até que estivesse nivelado com a perna direita estragada. Ele já tinha retirado e consertado as partes quebradas, agora só precisava encaixá-las nos locais para as substituições e estaria tudo terminado. Menos de uma hora, no máximo...

Já estava no navio de Howard há cinco dias, com Maxwell. Nataku ficara avariado após uma batalha contra um novo tipo de Mobille Dolls e Duo acabara por convencê-lo a usar a base dos Sweepers como um local para conserto. Você não conseguia achar peças de Gundam em qualquer oficina por aí, assim não era como se Wufei tivesse muita escolha, a não ser aceitar. Ele trincara os dentes e se curvara ante as necessidades de Nataku. Afinal, a situação havia sido causada por sua própria fraqueza, por seu próprio fracasso ao enfrentar o novo MS que a OZ tinha criado... Nada mais justo que seu orgulho e honra fossem esmagados ao precisar aceitar a caridade de Howard.

Pelo menos a substituição das peças e equipamentos fora da melhor qualidade, valendo, obviamente, bem mais do que o preço que Howard relutantemente concordara em deixar Wufei pagar por elas. Conseguira até mesmo colocar as mãos em um novo jogo de circuitos para armamento – ele os instalaria no dia seguinte, quando tivesse terminado os consertos necessários na maquinaria externa e feito os testes apropriados. Então ele poderia partir com um alívio considerável. Não gostava do ambiente do navio. Muitas pessoas rindo, brincando, fazendo piadinhas ao seu redor... Maxwell à frente de todos, claro.

Felizmente, aqueles mesmos marinheiros da força rebelde já haviam tido experiências anteriores com Heero, assim nem tentaram forçá-lo a socializar com eles depois que lhes recusara terminantemente a ajuda em seus consertos. O próprio Howard sequer ficara muito surpreso quando Wufei não aceitara uma oferta para dividir um dormitório com Duo e dois outros Sweepers. Wufei dormia em Nataku, como fazia freqüentemente, o que significava que os únicos momentos em que deixava o hangar de reparos era quando ia tomar banho e nas refeições. As noites ele passava em silêncio e meditação, afastado das distantes explosões de gargalhadas vindos do convés superior.

A cabina de piloto de Nataku era pequena, mas havia espaço suficiente em frente à cadeira de comando para ele se enrolar em um saco de dormir. As dezoito horas de trabalho ininterruptos por dia durante as quais dedicava-se aos malditos consertos – penitência aqui aceita de boa vontade – permitiam-lhe apagar quase que imediatamente ao deitar, os olhos fechando-se sem sentir, ainda focados na familiar visão de sua cabine iluminada pelo brilho do monitor.

De sua posição no chão da cabine, podia ver os poucos itens pessoais que trazia em seu Gundam, cuidadosamente amarrados e protegidos contra qualquer impacto. Sob o segundo teclado de comunicação estava a táboa de ardósia na qual ele tinha gravado os nomes dos seus ancestrais – uma pobre substituta da que fora destruída junto com o Santuário e qualquer rastro do seu passado... da longa existência das dezenas de gerações atrás de si. Debaixo da cadeira de comando, uma pequena e esculpida caixa de madeira com cobertura envernizada continha algumas recordações dos seus pais, de seu mestre e de Meiran. No compartimento mínimo onde guardava sua mochila de nylon, estavam empilhados alguns livros de filosofia, literatura e religião que tinha levado consigo quando abandonara a escola para se casar pelo futuro do clã, pretendendo retomar os estudos mais à frente, apesar das distrações irritantes do protocolo... Os livros eram as únicas coisas que saíam da proteção do Gundam, mesmo quando se refugiava nos esconderijos. O resto era sempre mantido dentro do gigantesco cofre que era Nataku.

Wufei terminou os consertos, deixando o painel desatarraxado por último. Poderia acabar aquilo depois que removesse Nataku para o convés superior e permitisse que os outros dois pilotos pudessem remanejar seus Gundans para aquele hangar para os devidos reparos. Se ele se esforçasse um pouco mais, poderia terminar todos os testes nas próximas horas. Então no dia seguinte revisaria apenas os circuitos e dali a pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas poderia partir – quanto mais cedo, melhor.

Doze exaustivas horas depois, todos os testes enfim terminados, ele seguia pelo convés em direção aos banheiros quando bateu de frente com Heero, que acabava de sair do refeitório com a habitual bandeja de comida militar, voltando ao hangar dos reparos. Um olhar de relance mostrou superficialmente que o piloto de L1 não se encontrava machucado. Ele tinha uma mancha de fuligem no nariz e rastros de óleo nas mãos; estivera trabalhando no Wing, que no mínimo recebera todas as avarias em seu lugar. Wufei acenou minimamente ao continuar seu caminho e recebeu o vislumbre rápido de uma centelha de interesse no olhar azul prussiano reconhecendo sua existência, em retorno.

Aquela noite dormiu profundamente pela primeira vez em semanas; se o navio fosse subitamente atacado, seu Gundam poderia escapar facilmente, em sua atual condição.

.

* * *

.

Wufei empurrava sua comida aleatoriamente pelo prato com o garfo, a mente correndo pela lista de obrigações que tinha se tornado sua vida, durante a última semana. Tudo terminado. Mais alguns testes não-essenciais que poderia fazer enquanto analisasse os parâmetros de suas próximas missões e ele poderia partir. O frango empanado embaixo do seu garfo deslizava num mar de molho gosmento. Encontrou-se ansiando por uma refeição simples composta de arroz e legumes; os Sweepers pareciam acreditar que qualquer comida que não fosse frita ou não estivesse nadando em óleo não era comestível.

Ele cronometrava o horário de suas refeições de forma a sempre chegar no exato momento em que o último dos homens estava saindo do pequeno e bagunçado refeitório. O cozinheiro provavelmente odiava-o até a morte, agora... Ergueu a cabeça, olhando automaticamente para o homem sozinho na cozinha minúscula. Ele estava ignorando Wufei, olhos entediados fixos em uma prancheta, enquanto coçava o sovaco.

O piloto de L5 pegou o prato com raiva. Estava em dívida com Howard e era também seu convidado, mas havia limites sobre o quão cortês e honrado se podia ser, naquelas circunstâncias, maldição. Ele ainda tinha algumas barras de ração militar guardadas em Nataku que poderiam sustentá-lo até partir na manhã seguinte. Determinado, raspou a comida intacta do prato e jogou-o dentro da bacia lotada de pratos e talheres sujos em cima do balcão.

Aprumou-se agilmente, porém, uma das mãos em sua arma, quando repentinamente sentiu alguém o observando (além do cozinheiro, que estava aliviado por seu último e não apreciado convidado estar finalmente deixando-o em paz para acabar a limpeza antes de ir para cama, finalmente).

Heero estava apoiado contra o batente da porta do refeitório que levava ao corredor, observando-o. Olhos azuis prussianos flamejaram então para o cozinheiro que pegava a bacia de pratos sujos com um grunhido. Heero então se virou e saiu pela porta. Wufei obedeceu ao chamado silencioso e seguiu o piloto de L1 alguns metros pelo corredor.

Heero enfim voltou-se e lhe deu o olhar avaliativo com o qual ele já estava ficando familiarizado – e percebeu que daquela vez não iria haver um pedido para ajudá-lo com o Wing (hah!) ou para mais uma das sessões de treinamento que estavam suspensas desde que as missões os tinham enviado para direções diferentes, um mês atrás.

— Deseja retomar nosso acordo? — Frio e abrupto. Mas havia uma coisa ao redor das palavras, um _**algo mais**_ no tom usado, que deu a Wufei confiança suficiente para recusar, se quisesse.

Wufei apoiou um ombro contra a parede de metal. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir se _**ele realmente queria aceitar**_ – outra parte sua, a tempestade que se movia dentro de si – providenciou a resposta:

— Por quê? Acha que tem alguma chance de ganhar de mim desta vez? — Um leve sorriso arrogante ergueu-lhe o canto dos lábios.

Heero bufou e sorriu friamente, respondendo à pergunta fechando os punhos. Deu-lhe as costas e continuou a andar. Wufei – com sangue zumbindo de repente nos ouvidos – sentiu um peso enorme erguer-se dos ombros enquanto o seguia.

.

* * *

.

Um palavrão horrorizado em mandarim explodiu dos lábios de Wufei; e ele desviou impetuosamente o próprio punho de seu fatídico caminho um segundo antes do mesmo atingir violentamente seu parceiro na luta – uma das mãos de Heero levantara-se, mas estava erguida no gesto 'pare', não num bloco defensivo como Wufei visualizara antes; os olhos azuis prussianos encontravam-se distantes, pupilas dilatadas, enquanto o adolescente japonês concentrava os sentidos em algo diferente da sessão de luta dos dois.

— K'so! — Yuy quebrou a postura defensiva e, ato reflexo, subiu em cima da mesa de trabalho onde ambos haviam deixado as armas. A tensão atingiu Wufei, olhos negros procurando perigo, quando os ouvidos captaram um ruído leve nos fundos do salão. Voltou-se instintivamente – e conseguiu ver o fim de uma trança desaparecer pela porta dos fundos.

— Ele já foi. — Wufei avisou através de lábios brancos de raiva, enquanto Heero girava ao redor de si mesmo, arma em punho. O jovem chinês notou, curioso, que ainda conseguia manter um pouco de sua educação formal, a se julgar pela interessante quantidade de xingamentos japoneses que resultaram do incidente. Escutava naquele instante até mesmo alguns palavrões os quais nunca ouvira antes – teria que fazer alguma pesquisa mais tarde. Uma pessoa deveria sempre buscar aumentar cada vez mais seus conhecimentos.

Heero bateu a arma em cima da mesa com um tinido que ressoou no ar ao redor do Wing e do Heavyarms, ambos parados e silenciosos um pouco mais além. Nataku e o Gundam de Maxwell estavam em outro hangar; Trowa ainda estava na enfermaria, os Sweepers estavam se divertindo no convés superior... assim, ambos deveriam ter permanecido treinando _**sem**_ serem interrompidos. Mas Maxwell tinha se tornado terrivelmente curioso a respeito de seus treinos desde o último esconderijo que haviam ocupado juntos...

Heero olhou para Wufei, uma pergunta não formulada. O rapaz chinês deu de ombros, indiferente – e então estremeceu. Rosnou ao mover o ombro direito em um movimento circular; tinha distendido os músculos, ao parar o ataque do murro tão de repente. Sua autopunição ao consertar Nataku acabara por deixá-lo rígido e tenso.

— Vou ter que lhe conceder a vitória desta vez. — Murmurou, sério. Teria que partir com Nataku no dia seguinte, não poderia sobrecarregar e estressar demais seu corpo e músculos.

Heero permaneceu em silêncio durante um segundo; depois deu de ombros e – Wufei olhou para ele em surpresa – fez uma ligeira reverência.

— Obrigado pelo treino. — Ele apanhou novamente sua arma e afastou-se em direção à porta, colocando-a no coldre.

— Espere. — Wufei sentiu uma quente onda de embaraço percorrê-lo quando o piloto de L1 olhou para si. Ele realmente poderia deixar Yuy simplesmente ir embora, mas... aquilo não seria muito justo. — Eu desisti. Você ganhou.

Heero ficou novamente calado, então disse, em sua voz fria, precisa:

— Você se machucou porque eu parei e...

— Por causa de Maxwell. — Wufei interrompeu. — E eu deveria ter controle melhor sobre meus movimentos. Não deveria me machucar por causa de algo inesperado.

Heero fez que estava tudo bem e deu mais dois outros passos para a porta.

— Você teria ganhado, de qualquer maneira. — Wufei deixou escapar, superando rapidamente a própria relutância. — Você melhorou consideravelmente.

Heero olhou para trás novamente, olhos cuidadosamente neutros, porém com a surpresa evidenciada na linha dos ombros, no ângulo da cabeça. _**Mas era verdade.**_ Wufei quase não conseguia acreditar que apenas meia dúzia de sessões de treinamento haviam sido o suficiente para que o outro adolescente oriental pudesse assimilar, de forma simples, mas efetiva, seus potentes bloqueios e incorporado-os à sua defesa. Ficara óbvio, a partir dos primeiros dois socos no treino daquele dia, como a luta iria terminar. _**Heero realmente é o Soldado Perfeito**_ , Wufei pensou, a habitual mistura de admiração relutante e leve ressentimento atravessou seus pensamentos.

Ele... _**sentira falta daquilo**_ ; da sensação de ser desafiado por alguém que provavelmente era melhor que ele próprio. Não gostava daquela necessidade mais do que gostara de ser obrigado a aceitar a ajuda de Howard. Mas ambos os sentimentos pareciam estar além do seu controle.

Ele nunca havia pensado em sexo como uma _**necessidade**_ antes e sim, mais como luxúria. Ambos haviam sido separados por causa de suas missões, há quase um mês atrás. Desde então viviam imersos em batalhas, emboscadas e missões ocasionais de reconhecimento. Muita... tensão acumulada.

Estivera em várias batalhas com Nataku, adorava estraçalhar o inimigo, ter um mar de Mobille Dolls ao seu redor, idênticos a um bando de ratos fugindo sem destino e desesperados. O número de inimigos no último confronto havia se mostrado impiedosamente desigual, porém, e Nataku tinha sofrido avarias e ficado fora de combate por causa de falhas nas habilidades de seu piloto mais uma vez. Agora que Nataku fora consertado, os sentimentos mais sombrios que ele conseguira suprimir para lidar melhor com os reparos em seu Gundam haviam ressurgido e começaram a devorá-lo vivo. Ele _**precisava**_ da liberação da Tempestade Negra que soprava dentro dele e antes do irritante Maxwell inventar de se infiltrar sorrateiramente ali para observá-los, estivera contanto com isso.

— O que é justo é justo. — Wufei murmurou. Heero também tinha as necessidades dele. — Eu já lhe disse antes, eu cumpro minha palavra, Yuy.

Em resposta, Heero jogou a cabeça para trás, indicando não tão sutilmente assim a porta de entrada do hangar, parecendo mal-humorado.

Os olhos negros de Wufei estreitaram-se.

— Ele viu você sacar sua arma, não ousaria...

— Não ousaria? _**Maxwell**_ **?**

— ...

— Exatamente.

Agora aquilo era um dilema. Realmente não dava a mínima para o que Maxwell pensava deles, mas...

Mesmo com todos vivendo grudados uns nos outros no último esconderijo, ambos vinham se dando um pouco melhor com o piloto de L2: Wufei descobrira que conseguia ignorar, se não tolerar, o irritante paquerador – uma vez que agora tinha uma válvula de escape para suas tensões. E de repente, muito para sua surpresa e alívio, os flertes provocadores subitamente pararam, tanto consigo quanto com Heero. A paciência quase infinita dos dois em relação às brincadeiras e piadinhas, agora, era menos interessante que a irritação instantânea e explosiva demonstrada anteriormente por ambos; Duo parecia ter concluído aparentemente que os dois não valiam mais o esforço e finalmente desistira de dar em cima deles, transferindo assim suas tentativas amorosas para Quatre e Trowa que, mesmo não estando particularmente interessados, as suportavam com bom humor. Ou indiferença completa, no caso de Trowa.

Realmente, o humor de Heero e de Wufei havia melhorado uma média de 100%. Como resultado, a missão em comum com Maxwell, seguida pela permanência forçada no navio de Howard tinha sido tolerável. Ao que parecia, os... benefícios do _**acordo**_ haviam produzido efeitos consideráveis, refletindo-se na estabilidade do grupo.

Heero era um estrategista e terrorista extremamente dedicado à causa; ele não arriscaria sua credibilidade por uma simples necessidade corporal. Wufei podia imaginar o que Duo faria se acabasse por descobrir sobre o _**'acordo'**_. Aquilo fez o destemido guerreiro tremer.

Quando ergueu o olhar outra vez, Heero estava a meros dois passos de distância de si e olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Wufei engoliu em seco – pela surpresa e pela força do olhar a que estava sendo submetido. E mais. Heero não tinha feito alusão à parte sexual do acordo, mas era inegável que estava sob forte tensão sexual. O ardor em seus olhos queimava mais do que o poder de fogo do rifle do seu Gundam.

— Então podemos levar o acordo à frente? — Heero perguntou em voz baixa. Wufei assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, subitamente inseguro. Não em manter sua parte na barganha, claro, mas em não saber exatamente com o quê estava concordando.

Uma mão dura agarrou uma das suas, puxando-o para frente. Heero girou e olhou cuidadosamente ao redor para se certificar se Maxwell não estava por perto, mas mesmo aquilo não era garantia de que aquele abençoado momento de paz fosse continuar por mais de cinco minutos – tempo que as ameaças de morte de Heero geralmente levavam para se esvaecer naquela mente volátil. O piloto de L1 então grunhiu e saiu levando-o através do hangar de reparos. Wufei encarava as costas rígidas à sua frente, confuso.

Ficou ainda mais confuso quando Heero parou aos pés do Wing, agarrou o cabo de aço e enfiou um pé na pequena base ao fim deste. A mão de Wufei foi abruptamente libertada e ele permaneceu ali, parado, observando enquanto o fino cabo de aço erguia Heero durante metros acima do solo até a altura da cabine do piloto, onde o japonês digitou um código ao qual a escotilha abriu-se e entrou, sem sequer um olhar para baixo. Wufei hesitou, então agarrou o cabo de aço que descera e pressionou um botão para ser erguido, imaginando que devia segui-lo. Se chegasse lá em cima e fosse recebido com uma arma apontada no meio dos olhos, saberia que havia entendido errado. O terrorista japonês era tão protetor com o Wing quanto ele próprio o era com Nataku.

Wufei entrou parcialmente na cabine do piloto, hesitante, querendo saber o que eles estavam fazendo lá em cima. O espaço era, na melhor das hipóteses, muito apertado para... _**qualquer coisa**_ e naquele exato momento estava cheio de ferramentas espalhadas. Tudo estava coberto por lençóis finos. Heero estivera trocando algum painel de comando queimado e fuligem e pedaços de arame carbonizado cobriam de detritos o piso da cabine. Mas o que...

Uma mão dura o agarrou pelo braço – ele sentiu o ar escapar por entre os dentes quando músculos distendidos protestaram – e o fez entrar em definitivo dentro da cabine do piloto. Ele acabou tropeçando contra a cadeira de comando, enquanto a escotilha da cabine fechava-se atrás deles.

Wufei não teve tempo para se virar – mãos duras o empurraram para frente novamente. Ele desabou desajeitadamente de joelhos na cadeira de comando. Um corpo forte pressionou-se contra suas costas, comprimindo seu tórax de encontro ao respaldo da cadeira, dois braços fortes forçando seus ombros para frente, prendendo-os contra o encosto do assento.

— Ei, espere...! — Ele começou a se apavorar – ainda não sabia muito sobre como homens transavam entre si, mas aquela posição fez sinais de alarme dispararem em sua cabeça.

— Sem penetração – nós concordamos. — Uma voz fria rosnou em seu ouvido. O corpo que o apertava contra o encosto da cadeira de comando pressionou-se duramente contra o dele mais uma vez... e então outra. Wufei xingou e conseguiu livrar os braços da pegada firme. Agarrou o topo da cadeira para ter algum equilíbrio e se sentir um pouco menos desamparado. Heero estava ajoelhado no assento da cadeira de comando, praticamente colado atrás de si, o tórax duro pressionando Wufei contra o respaldo da cadeira, mantendo-o naquela posição com os próprios braços envolvendo-o à altura dos ombros e os punhos cravados nas costas da cadeira, mas estando pelo menos com os braços livres, o piloto de L5 teria a chance de atingi-lo com um cotovelo - não que ele realmente fosse fazê-lo. _**"O privilégio do vencedor**_ ", lembrou ele, resignadamente. De qualquer forma, em que aquela posição diferia da de Yuy derrubá-lo no chão e se esfregar em cima dele como se fosse um cachorro no cio?

De fato _**havia**_ uma diferença, ele percebeu depressa. Estar encarando a parte de trás da cabina do piloto e comprimido contra a cadeira estava lhe dando um momento de perspicácia honesta e clara. As três vezes anteriores em que o 'acordo' tinha sido posto em prática, o desenrolar da situação tinha acontecido como uma continuação da luta de treinamento – ele posto fora de combate por meio de uma força superior, estava indefeso... de alguma forma, não responsável por si. Não fora estupro, claro, mas ele também não fora ativamente participante no que... acontecera depois. Qualquer reação física que ele tivera naqueles momentos fora devido à adrenalina e à fricção, nada mais... Mas a situação... atual... estava forçando-o a perceber o _**acordo**_ de uma maneira completamente diferente das que tinha se processado antes; uma maneira afastada do calor de batalha, muito mais fria e deliberada.

E claro, naquela posição e espremido contra o espaldar da cadeira – seu próprio corpo não estava exatamente _**reagindo**_ ao ato. Não que ele sentisse falta daquele tipo de reação, lógico. Não: excitar-se com o que estava acontecendo seria realmente vergonhoso, por isso ficava feliz por ser poupado daquelas sensações. Claro que ficava.

O cheiro de plástico queimado e suor estava impregnado no pequeno espaço da cabine. A respiração áspera de Heero roçava seu ouvido, mexendo fios do seu cabelo que haviam se soltado do rabo-de-cavalo, quando fora empurrado para frente. Podia sentir algo mais – e isso sim era desagradável; ele podia sentir a dureza do pênis de Heero sendo empurrado contra suas nádegas, deslizando firmemente ao longo da fenda entre elas até perto da base de sua espinha, por cima de seu jeans... _**'Maldição, cara, goze de uma vez e acabe com isso!'**_ A cabeça de Heero caiu definitivamente para frente quando os movimentos dele se tornaram mais urgentes, Wufei sentiu a respiração quente queimar-lhe a carne do ombro, próximo à alça de sua camiseta preta. Se Heero ousasse por a boca dele em sua pele naquele instante – pensou, quase surtando de raiva – o acordo iria para o inferno!

As mãos fortes de Heero quase rachavam a parte de trás da cadeira de comando que eles estavam usando para se apoiar. A única coisa remotamente boa de tudo aquilo era que Wufei não teria os pulsos machucados, desta vez.

Heero então ofegou, enrijecendo-se completamente contra as costas do adolescente chinês durante alguns segundos atordoadores. Pouco depois ele apoiou-se um pouco para trás, meio que sentando-se no assento da cadeira, arquejando. Xingando por entre os dentes, Wufei enfim afastou-se do respaldo da cadeira para respirar com algum alívio. Maldição, Dr J com certeza não quisera acostumar mal Yuy, dando-lhe conforto ali: a bendita cadeira era dura como uma tábua!

Uma mão deslizou de súbito pelo espaço que agora existia entre ele e o respaldo da cadeira, vindo a pressionar-se contra seu tórax duro, descendo para baixo, enquanto outra soltava-se das costas da cadeira e enganchava-se em seu cinto.

— Está tudo bem, não preciso de nada. — Wufei exclamou, empurrando o corpo do outro para trás com força. Mas Heero tinha descido uma das pernas para o chão e agora tinha um ponto para se apoiar e não cair da cadeira – foi como empurrar uma parede... e a mão tornou a deslizar, decidida, para a frente de sua calça.

— **Yuy!** — Wufei rosnou, trazendo uma das próprias mãos para capturar a de Heero. — Eu já disse que não quer...!

— O que é justo, é justo. — Uma voz, ainda rouca do próprio prazer, soou em seu ouvido.

— Mas...!

— Nós temos um acordo. Eu também mantenho minha palavra.

Àquela altura, Wufei poderia ter explicado que sua recompensa no acordo de ambos eram os treinos e lutas; porém, se isso fosse mesmo verdade, ele teria dito nas duas últimas vezes que ambos... _**maldição!**_ Ele tinha um pressentimento que Heero, de algum modo, _**sabia**_ daquilo... Não queria pensar. Não queria! Ao contrário, tentou pensar num jeito curto, grosso e puramente masculino de dizer **'** _ **eu não quero, merda!'**_ que não o fizesse parecer uma maldita mulherzinha chorona. Ele continuou empurrando-se para longe da cadeira de comando e Heero continuou irremovível tal qual um muro atrás de si, um joelho bloqueando-o às suas costas, puxando-lhe o corpo de encontro a ele, amparando-o, e ambas as mãos...

Wufei percebeu que havia alguma coisa _**diferente**_ com aquela posição: Heero não precisava da mão direita para mantê-lo sentado em seu colo – ele gradualmente se deu conta de quão estranho era o piloto do Wing fazer aquilo apenas para continuar mantendo a ilusão de que estava **forçando-o** , de alguma maneira, _**a ter o seu prazer**_ , quando era óbvio para ambos que aquele **não era** o caso ali. Aquilo nunca tinha lhe ocorrido antes.

O jovem piloto chinês estava fazendo muitas descobertas, enquanto encarava – agora sem ver – os fundos da cabina do piloto. Uma dessas descobertas era que... Yuy era _**ainda melhor**_ com ambas as mãos.

A boca de Wufei estava livre. Ele podia ter protestado, gritado ou simples e calmamente ter ordenado a Heero que parasse – e o outro adolescente provavelmente o teria feito. Mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu produzir foi um balbucio sufocado que terminou num gemido. Ele ainda teimava em se apoiar contra o respaldo da cadeira com braços que estavam começando a tremer, Yuy ainda estava roçando os quadris contra os seus de baixo para cima com força igual e contrária, num teste selvagem de força, mas as mãos do adolescente japonês estavam, sem sombra de dúvida, livres... _**Maldição!**_ Tudo aquilo por causa de Maxwell! Se ele não tivesse ido até lá, bisbilhotando _**oh!**_ – mais cedo ou mais tarde Heero teria derrubado-o no chão depois que o próprio Wufei ofegasse e durante o treino e...

Wufei mordeu os lábios com selvageria para impedir-se de deixar escapar qualquer fragmento de dignidade e aparente autocontrole que tinha, quando o corpo inteiro dele estremeceu e derreteu-se no toque duro, determinado de Heero.

 _ **Tudo culpa de Maxwell**_ **.**

Os braços dele estavam tremendo enquanto o impediam de cair contra o respaldo da cadeira de comando. Zonzo, ele tentou focalizar, o coração explodindo nos ouvidos. Ele tinha que... definitivamente tinha que sair dali e... fazer **algo horrível** com Maxwell...! _**… depois...**_

— Use o lenço para se limpar. E traga-o com você, vou lavá-lo. — A voz soou prática e seca atrás dele e foi quando repentinamente se deu conta que estava sozinho na cadeira. Ouviu a escotilha de entrada abrir-se atrás de si e Heero deu um passo para fora, como que esperando por ele. Wufei olhou sem ver ao redor da cabina do piloto. Certo, naquele exato momento até o Wing parecia mais compreensivo e preocupado com ele do que seu dono. Pelo menos um Gundam só fazia o que lhe era ordenado, não tentava ser mais esperto que seu piloto...

— Da próxima vez encontraremos um lugar onde possamos lutar sem sermos interrompidos. — Heero acrescentou enquanto Wufei abandonava o lenço e arrumava as próprias roupas.

 _ **Da próxima vez tudo estaria de volta ao normal –**_ se bem que usar a palavra 'normal' no contexto daquele relacionamento distorcido que ambos tinham provavelmente fosse uma ofensa a qualquer ser humano que já tivesse aberto um dicionário.

 _ **De volta ao normal...**_ Com o corpo ainda tremendo um pouco, Wufei esmagou impiedosamente a pequena sensação de decepção que o tomava no fundo de sua mente. Da mesma maneira que tentou ignorar o modo como o próprio corpo estava cantando, ou o que Heero tinha feito exatamente consigo... Ele definitivamente estava tentando esquecer o que acontecera.

 _ **OK, de volta ao normal.**_

Mas da próxima vez, não terminaria com os pulsos machucados – tinha o pressentimento que Heero acabaria por demolir sua aparente relutância àquela parte do acordo.

Sentiu um arrepio. Aquilo era idiotice. Ele aceitara os termos, assim, podia muito bem se beneficiar sem nenhuma contusão extra. E, para ser honesto... ter as mãos ásperas de Heero em si não fora algo tão desagradável e repugnante quanto imaginara que fosse.

Pensou ter surpreendido um olhar de canto dos olhos azuis prussianos, quando Heero agarrou o cabo de aço e desceu. Mas o piloto do Wing não disse nada. Wufei achava que Yuy entendera a relutância que ele tinha para se render às necessidades da carne. Ser distraído pelo corpo que deveria obedecê-lo era irritante; sabia que o outro conhecia bem a situação. Pelo menos ambos podiam obter liberação dos desejos de forma tão eficaz e depressa quanto possível, sem perdas emocionais.

Talvez aquele acordo não fosse tão ruim, no fim das contas.

Ao alcançarem a porta do hangar de reparos, os dois já discutiam detalhes para uma operação em comum dali a duas semanas, ignorando completamente olhos violetas que os seguiam ao longo do corredor.

A guerra contra a OZ continuava.

* * *

.

Continua...

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **The Arrangement ( Maldoror – Cap. 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	5. The Arrangement - Cap 04

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Maldoror.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 + 2, 3x4, 3x4x2 (implicações).

 **Avisos:** ação, violência, angústia, palavrões, situações adultas, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Aviso Extra** **:** menção à exploração sexual de adolescentes.

 **Censura:** Limes, Citrus e Lemons!

 **Retratações:** Os de sempre – Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem aos seus donos (Bandai, Sunset, Shotsu Agency e mais um monte de outras pessoas) e não ganho dinheiro algum com isto. Nem mesmo um simples amendoim.

 **Prêmios:** fanfic ganhadora nas seguintes Categorias:

 **Melhor Fanfic em Capítulos** e **Melhor Caracterização de Personagens** ,

no _**Nanashi's Awards Choice 2004**_!

 **ATENÇÃO** **:** Leiam o cap 01 para **Notas Explicativas**.

.

 **Avisos da Autora :**

Apenas lembrando que o 1x5 desta fic não é um casal romântico ou apaixonado (pelo menos, não no início) e até um pouco estranho a si mesmo. Estou descrevendo cuidadosamente como um 'relacionamento' deste tipo poderia se desenvolver durante uma guerra e ao mesmo tempo, mantendo-me fiel às caracterizações dos personagens. Como esta vai ser uma fic de capítulos, o jeito de ser de cada um, bem como o relacionamento entre eles e o próprio roteiro irão se desenvolver lentamente.

Divirtam-se!

.

 **Notas da Tradutora** **Illy-chan 1** **:**

Um agradecimento meigo e fofo à **Aryam & Diana Lua** pela ajuda quanto à adaptação do título deste cap! Obrigadão, meninas! \o/\o/

.

 **Notas da Tradutora** **Illy-chan 2** **:**

A tradução desta fic da Maldoror é dedicada a **todas** as amantes de 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1 e 5x1x5 que AMAM fics com estes dois orientais lindos juntos... Mas existem fãs MUITO especiais...

 **Diana Lua** **!** Darling, você sabe: esta fic será sempre & sempre traduzida para ti!

 **Litha-chan!** Opa, acho que o chocolate vai derreter neste cap, Raposa o/

Cuidado com os corações, meninas – alguém vai perder o dele... e desafio vocês a dizerem quando, como e porquê! Hohohohohho

* * *

.

 **THE ARRANGEMENT**

 _ **O Acordo**_

 **Por Maldoror**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **ARCO Dias de Guerra - Capítulo 04 –**

 **... Fascinante enquanto mata.**

* * *

.

― Olá, Matezi falando... Coronel! Faz tempo, desde que nos falamos... Paul. Lembra? Baixinho, cabelo ruivo à altura do ombro? Eu estava com Tenente Sanders... Oh, hoje quem está cuidando da agenda sou eu, a sra. Linde tem um compromisso inadiável para logo mais à noite... Ah, ela ainda faz sim, mas só para um _certo cliente_ , se o senhor me entende... Sim, sim, o senhor sabe como é. Sim, ser cliente cinco estrelas tem lá seus privilégios. Falando nisso, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?

O sorriso maníaco aumenta e olhos violetas brilham, mas a voz permanece límpida e coquete.

― Hoje à noite? Hmmm, isso pode ser um problema. Xian Hu estará ausente hoje à noite e amanhã à noite também. O mesmo com Jiansheng; em geral ele é o seu preferido, não? ... Sim, estamos muito ocupados estes dias, com as tropas que estão retornando das Colônias... Mas, se o senhor ainda tiver interesse, temos duas novas aquisições, dois recém-chegados que o senhor poderia gostar. Cem por cento aprovados pelo Sr. Matezi, é claro, de acordo com os nossos padrões.

Olhos violetas zombeteiros pousaram sobre eles. Wufei baixou a vista, não querendo quebrar a concentração de Duo com um olhar de fúria.

― Muito bonitos, bem educados... Claro... Oh não, senhor, eu jamais os sugeriria se estivessem em desacordo com suas preferências! Os dois têm dezesseis, não se preocupe. Sabe, Fei é perfeito para senhor, mas se não se importar em experimentar algo um pouco mais exótico ― a sobrancelha de Heero se contraiu ―, o Ro é mestiço, e dono dos mais belos olhos azuis escuros que o senhor puder imaginar... Sim, ombros esguios, cabelos pretos lisos e lindos olhos negros. Hmm-hmm. O que me diz, Coronel...?

Olhos violetas estreitaram-se como os de um gato prestes a pular em cima de um rato desavisado enquanto a voz derretia em um tom sedutor. A longa trança foi trazida para o peito e colo, dedos brincando com seu final num gesto despreocupado.

― Para dizer a verdade, eles estão iniciando agora, entende, são bem inexperientes. Estava pensando... Lógico, eu teria que pedir aprovação ao sr. Matezi, mas talvez pudéssemos fazer uma _oferta especial_ , dois por um, o que acha? Afinal, o senhor também é um dos nossos clientes cinco estrelas. Isso mesmo, os dois. Eles são realmente muito bonitos e juntos são o pecado puro...

Wufei sente o sofá gemer debaixo da pressão dos seus dedos.

― Hm-mm. Sim, sim, acredito que isso não será um problema. ― Um polegar é erguido para o alto, sinalizando vitória. ― Ótima escolha! Eu lhes darei as senhas habituais, e eles repassarão o código às sentinelas; lógico, preciso que o sr. Matezi aprove primeiro, mas como eu disse, não acredito que vá ser um problema... Sim, senhor... Muito bem, foi um prazer, como sempre. Tenha uma ótima noite, senhor.

Duo largou o telefone na central de telefonia e pressionou a ponte do nariz enquanto o sorriso desaparecia do seu rosto.

― Vocês dois estão dentro.

― Hn. ― Era um grunhido de aprovação; Wufei sabia que os três estavam aliviados. O assassinato deveria ser fácil de executar, agora, mas sair do local depois... Soltou o aperto de aço dos dedos na borda do sofá.

― Tem certeza que querem fazer desse jeito? ― Duo murmurou, voltando os olhos cansados para eles. ― Porque sério, os guardas vão metralhar vocês à primeira vista.

― Teremos os códigos que ele lhe deu para nos identificar. ― Heero respondeu, brusco.

― Vocês vão ter os códigos, as identidades falsas, e nenhuma ideia do que estarão fazendo! Ele tem seguranças para verificar quem entra e quem sai, você sabe. Ofereci vocês como carne nova no pedaço, então pode ser que tenham sorte, mas fala sério... Vocês dois são lindos, mas se eu fosse nosso alvo, preferiria pegar uma DST a relar a mão em um de vocês, vocês fedem a encrenca! Saco, se esse filho da puta não fosse tão tarado por asiáticos tudo seria mais fácil, cacete!

― Lamento não termos sua vasta experiência. ― Resmungou Wufei entre dentes, raiva e tensão deixando as palavras escaparem por entre os lábios.

― Me chupa, Fei.

― Não existe dinheiro suficiente no mundo que pague isso, Maxwell.

― ... Céus, ele já está me respondendo! Criei um monstro! ― Duo se esticou.

Ele mal dormira desde que os parâmetros para a missão chegaram. Wufei achava que deveria dizer a Maxwell que realmente ficara impressionado com a eficiência com que o hacker conseguira invadir a rede de segurança, isolado as linhas telefônicas de todos os telefones do alvo, criado um filtro para encaminhar chamadas específicas para a linha deles... e ainda fazer a pesquisa necessária sobre Matezi e seus negócios para poder atender a chamada quando ela surgisse, imitando perfeitamente um dos atendentes do bordel. Até então, Wufei sequer fazia ideia do que era um 'serviço de acompanhantes'.

Provavelmente deveria _**parabenizar Maxwell**_ com uns tapinhas nas costas – Heero com certeza não iria - mas as palavras morreram em sua boca.

― Importam-se de me explicar de novo por que simplesmente não invadimos a base em que ele está e explodimos este animal com nossos Gundams? ― Murmurou, ao invés.

― Precisamos nos certificar de que o alvo foi devidamente eliminado ― disse Heero, levantando do sofá. ― E eu ainda acho que você deve ficar aqui.

― Lamento, Ro, mas ou vão os dois juntos ou o Fei vai sozinho ― acrescentou Duo, depressa. ― O Coronel tem certas... _preferências,_ você sabe.

Heero fechou a cara.

― Pois deveria ter tentado com mais ênfase, Maxwell. E até a missão começar, use nossos nomes.

― Com mais ênfase? ― Duo fuzilou-o com o olhar. ― Eu consegui botar _**vocês dois**_ lá dentro!

― Sou o _**único**_ que deveria ir, **eu** tenho o treinamento apropriado.

Um sorriso maníaco tomou conta do rosto bonito.

― Como _**prostituto**_? Mas Heero, você nunca me disse nad…

― Como **assassino** , baka!

― Bem, meu amigo, ou vai o Wufee ou vão os dois, decida. Andem, vamos montar vocês dois para a festinha!

Wufei e Heero trocaram um olhar resignado enquanto Duo se afastava com sua energia habitual, trança voando, para um dos quartos do esconderijo.

.

* * *

.

― E pronto! Amigo, isso que eu chamo 'vestidos para matar'! Diz aí, quanto cobram para fazermos um tri... _**Guarde a arma, seu maníaco!**_ , eu só estou brincando!

Duo passou as mãos pela franja enquanto examinava seu trabalho. Wufei olhou para ele e puxou o top vermelho curtíssimo que vestia para baixo.

― Não puxe, seu teimoso. É para ficar assim mesmo. Você tem um tanquinho delícia aí, sabia?

― Morra, Maxwell.

― Na-na-não, você teria que piscar os olhinhos e dizer 'São seus olhos' ou algo assim, Fei. Se bem que, lindo desse jeito duvido que o alvo vá querer que você abra a boca... _para falar_ , pelo menos. ― O olhar lascivo e irônico de Maxwell ignorou a cara amarrada de Wufei. ― Que acha, Heero? Dá para se apaixonar ou não?

Heero ergueu lentamente cabeça e deu a Duo um olhar tão mortal que o piloto de L2 estremeceu. Ele voltou o olhar para Wufei e estreitou os olhos. Tornou-se visivelmente claro que ele não aprovava. Wufei não podia culpá-lo.

Duo inclinou-se para frente para terminar o contorno com delineador ao redor dos olhos do piloto chinês.

― Fico mais tranquilo por você estar indo também, Wufee. ― A voz de Duo era pouco mais que um sussurro enquanto acompanhava as linhas desenhadas nos olhos do outro piloto. ― Acho que não é com você que devemos nos preocupar, nesta missão.

Ambos olharam para Heero, que examinava o layout da base no laptop uma última vez, irritação ainda visível no rosto. _**Pelo menos ele está vestido**_ , pensou Wufei, estressado, tentando não puxar o top minúsculo para baixo de novo; Heero tinha cicatrizes demais para usar uma roupa que mostrasse muito de seu corpo. Ele estava usando um jeans extremamente apertado e uma camisa azul de mangas compridas colada ao corpo que Maxwell tinha inicialmente escolhido para si mesmo, quando o plano fora concebido originalmente. De estilo ligeiramente oriental, ela combinava com os olhos azuis que Maxwell maquiara para realçar ainda mais a herança japonesa. O problema era que ele parecia exatamente um assassino se preparando para dar cabo de mais um alvo; sem tirar nem por. Daí o disfarce de Wufei ter que deixar à mostra mais pele do que ele acreditava ser legalmente possível, pois como o próprio Maxwell dissera, o objetivo era 'Fazê-los ficar tão **fissurados** na sua bunda que _não vão_ _perder tempo olhando_ para o Heero!".

A declaração grosseira não fez Wufei se sentir melhor, por incrível que pareça. Ele estava se esforçando para não vislumbrar seu reflexo no espelho nem formar uma imagem mental de como estava no momento, para que seus antepassados não se erguessem dos túmulos e o expurgassem ali mesmo. Mas estava disposto a acreditar que as pessoas provavelmente estariam vendo a ele - como uma aberração –, não Heero.

― Tudo pronto então... Quando vocês quiserem. ― Os olhos de Maxwell estavam preocupados. ― Ah, pega aqui, Wuffers.

― Wufei.

― Que seja. ― Duo deslizou um elástico nas cores preta e dourada ao redor de um pulso esguio de Wufei.

― Eu preciso de mais objetos femininos? ― Wufei olhou furioso para o elástico e fez menção de arrancá-lo. Já estava usando um colar de contas coral ao redor do pescoço e brincos de jade. Sim, estava disposto a admitir que Maxwell provavelmente sabia o que era necessário para completar a missão, mas aquilo iria para o lixo.

― É para o cabelo. ― Duo indicou com o queixo o cabelo solto de Wufei caindo para a frente, as mechas negras e lisas emoldurando-lhe o rosto. ― Para quando as coisas pegarem fogo. E eu _**sei**_ que vão.

Wufei focou os olhos no elástico. Pensando bem, ele já o tinha visto antes - no fim de uma longa trança.

― ... tudo bem. ― Murmurou. Era realmente uma ótima ideia.

― Meu trabalho está pronto, vocês estão perfeitos, hora de vazar! Vou monitorar as linhas telefônicas e brincar um pouco com o sistema de segurança deles enquanto vocês chegam lá. ― Maxwell deu uns tapinhas animados no console que Heero tinha instalado; o sistema de segurança da base inteira fora hackeado e agora estava pronto para ser invadido. O piloto de L2 acompanhou-os até a porta do esconderijo. ― Vocês já estão com os códigos e as identidades falsas, com sorte isso vai fazê-los entrar no QG e quem sabe, até fugirem vivos de lá. Ah, rapazes?

Eles olharam para o rapaz de trança apoiado na porta atrás deles.

― Sabem que vou estar monitorando e acompanhando tudo através das câmeras, certo? Enquanto as imagens falsas inseridas no sistema de segurança estiverem rodando?

― E? ― Wufei franziu o cenho; as partes referentes a cada um no plano eram claras e definidas.

― Seguinte, se o Coronel mandar vocês dois fazerem alguma _ceninha_ juntos, antes que o matem...

A pesada porta fechou-se um milésimo de segundo antes do punho de Heero colidir violentamente com ela.

― **Baka!**

― ... _lembrem de sorrir para a câmera! Dá um tempo! Eu faria uma fortuna vendendo o vídeo!_ ― As gargalhadas loucas soavam amortecidas pela porta. ― _Boa sorte!_

― Venha, vamos nos atrasar, se ainda formos derrubar a porta para poder esganá-lo. ― Ponderou Wufei, resignado, enquanto voltava-se para o táxi no meio-fio da calçada, à espera de ambos.

.

* * *

.

 _Como aceitei me meter nessa missão...?_ Wufei relaxava os músculos faciais, tentando parecer mais jovem e inseguro – sabia que jamais conseguiria ostentar uma aparência sedutora, nem que sua vida dependesse disso, o que era o caso. Maxwell estivera certo, fora uma ótima sacada ele insistir que os dois eram 'novatos' no tal esquema. E o piloto de L2 realmente sabia do que estava falando: todos os soldados com quem cruzavam enquanto eram levados pelo pátio encaravam Wufei – fosse com desprezo, surpresa, piedade ou luxúria - e ignoravam Heero completamente.

Na verdade, a extensão da astúcia de Maxwell era tal que ele ainda _permanecia_ vivo, mesmo depois de ter sugerido aquele plano em especial, após a chegada dos parâmetros da missão. Ele fora inteligente e sugerira o plano primeiro para Heero, que assentira e dissera que ambos o colocariam em prática. Duo então tinha dito que aquela era uma ideia maravilhosa, mas que _infelizmente_... o alvo tinha certas... _preferências_. Daí Heero convocara Wufei para a missão, para o caso de ele ser barrado; e Wufei não conseguira negar o pedido àqueles olhos azuis cobalto: eles não admitiam nenhuma vergonha, nenhuma dúvida, nenhum limite. A missão era tudo. Resignado, Wufei soube que mais uma vez teria que escolher entre abrir mão de mais um fragmento da dignidade que mantinha de sua vida anterior - antes da guerra, antes da tempestade - ou obter uma migalha mínima de respeito caso pudesse se provar como guerreiro e aliado aos olhos de Heero.

O incomodava, aquela... _**necessidade**_ da estima de Heero. Mas não havia como negar. Aquele ataque seria a primeira missão que os dois fariam juntos. Sabia que Heero tinha uma pequena consideração por ele ser um artista marcial e achar que era dedicado e... bem, essencialmente, Heero acreditava que Wufei tinha o 'coração no lugar certo' assim como Sally Po e seu grupo de rebeldes. Wufei possuía suas próprias dúvidas sobre sua força e seu valor, mas ele seria amaldiçoado se deixasse Heero perder a confiança em sua efetividade como guerreiro. Sabia quão pouco o soldado perfeito considerava as habilidades de luta dos outros pilotos. E talvez Wufei não tivesse as vantagens físicas e mentais de alguém criado para ser um assassino e terrorista, mas isso não significava que podia ser descartado.

No fim, tudo isso – e o fato de que a missão precisava ser realizada - fizeram pender a balança. Duo (quem Wufei estava começando a pensar que era menos estúpido do que pensava anteriormente) o ajudara um pouco a entender e decifrar alguns dos detalhes mais escabrosos da longa e honrada carreira do alvo da missão. O homem era um burocrata, um político altamente educado e refinado. Matara, sozinho, mais pessoas do que os cinco pilotos juntos sem sequer erguer uma arma. E alguns dos seus passatempos... Wufei decidiu que suportaria o que fosse pra levar justiça àquele animal. O golpe político e o impacto que resultariam de seu assassinato serviriam para aumentar a força da resistência nas Colônias - que sofriam o peso dos crimes daquele calhorda.

Os dois guardas que os escoltavam levaram-nos finalmente a uma antessala de uma luxuosa suíte reservada para oficiais que visitavam a base. Um homem estava esperando por eles ao lado de uma mesinha com um laptop ligado. Wufei o reconheceu das inúmeras fotos que haviam estudado: era o ajudante de ordens do Coronel e seu homem de confiança; um cavalheiro embonecado metido dentro de um uniforme pomposo que nunca tinha visto ação de verdade, com ralos cabelos castanhos - apesar de mal ter trinta anos - e mãos finas e longas, que esticou para verificar suas identidades falsas, os olhos relanceando sobre os dois.

― Muito bem. ― Ele escaneou as identidades que Maxwell tinha roubado de Matezzi e que haviam sido alteradas pelos doutores em um leitor. ― Confirmado. Estão trabalhando para Edward Matezi há muito tempo?

― Não. Um mês apenas. ― Respondeu Wufei, conciso. O homem olhou-o de cima a baixo mais uma vez.

― Hm, vão servir, acho. Mãos na parede e pernas abertas.

Wufei enrijeceu mesmo ouvindo Heero dar um passo para trás para cumprir a ordem.

O ajudante de ordens do Coronel fixou os olhos sobre ele novamente.

― Nunca veio ao nosso QG da Aliança antes? É procedimento padrão. Revistamos todo mundo.

― Ah. ― Wufei notou o chefe da segurança e guarda-costas pessoal do Coronel vir de onde estava em um dos extremos da sala. Ele se aproximou do ajudante de ordens, olhando Wufei cuidadosamente, mão na arma do coldre no braço direito. Os dois soldados que os haviam escoltado ainda estavam atrás deles, alertas. Wufei deixou os olhos arregalarem-se em uma falsa surpresa (e com sorte, inocência). ― Acham que estou escondendo uma arma?

O ajudante de ordens sorriu ao baixar os olhos frios para o short de couro negro extremamente apertado que mal cobria as nádegas de Wufei e o top vermelho escuro que deixava seu tórax à mostra.

― Certo, pode passar.

― Mãos na parede. ― O guarda-costas ordenou, impedindo-os, a mão ainda na arma.

― Isso é mesmo necessário? ― O ajudante de ordens perguntou, aborrecido.

― Sim. Existe muita coisa que ele pode estar escondendo mesmo nessa roupa. Simpson, reviste esse aqui. _Eu fico com o outro_. ― Os olhos do guarda-costas tinham se fixado em Heero com um brilho de desconfiança. O tal Simpson, que estava indo em direção ao piloto do Wing com um detector de metais assentiu e agarrou Wufei pelo braço, empurrando-o sem muita força contra a parede.

Eles não estavam escondendo armas, assim Wufei não deu a mínima sobre a varredura; preocupava-se bem mais com o franzir do rosto do guarda-costas enquanto ele apalpava Heero cuidadosamente dos tornozelos ao colarinho. Não imaginara que seriam revistados tão completamente. Sabia muito bem o quão o corpo do japonês era definido, mas um prostituto podia malhar, certo? Ignorou as mãos do guarda em seus flancos. Se o homem mandasse Heero tirar a roupa... Wufei tinha uma memória quase tátil das cicatrizes por baixo de uma camiseta verde. Tentou não enrijecer em antecipação à violência, enquanto as mãos do guarda demoravam-se em seus quadris.

Wufei olhou rápida e discretamente para Heero, olhos atraídos por sua expressão. Não acreditara que teriam chances, _os dois_ , de chegar até ali; concordava com a opinião de Maxwell de que deveria ter vindo sozinho. Mas Heero o surpreendera. No instante em que deixaram o táxi, uma expressão que Wufei nunca tinha visto se instalou em seu rosto, indo além de sua expressão indiferente já conhecida. Olhos ligeiramente mais largos, rosto passivo, boca relaxada de uma forma que não lembrava de jeito nenhum um sorriso. Apesar da beleza das características marcantes do seu rosto, de repente Heero se tornara alguém que você não olharia duas vezes. _**Odin Lowe**_ , Wufei se lembrou; esse era o nome do matador de aluguel que tinha treinado Heero para ser um assassino desde a mais tenra infância – afinal, 'criar' não era a palavra apropriada para alguém capaz de encorajar Heero a cultivar aquela expressão e o estado mental que a acompanhava.

Infelizmente, o guarda-costas também fora bem treinado. Seu trabalho era ver além do óbvio e duas vezes mais que todo mundo. Ele girou Heero de frente para si e enfrentou os olhos azuis cobalto, então deu um passo para trás. O outro guarda terminou com Wufei, dando tapinhas displicentes em sua bunda, ignorando seu olhar carregado do desejo de matança.

Com um gesto, o guarda-costas abriu o celular discou um número, seus olhos desconfiança pura.

― Olá, Matezi! Hã? Quem é você? Paul? Mas que?... Olhe, estou ligando do QG da Aliança; temos aqui dois dos seus meninos. Pode descrevê-los para mim?

Wufei ouviu o leve zumbido da voz de Duo tagarelando. O piloto de trança tinha xingado Heero de 'soldado _perfeitamente_ paranoico' várias vezes quando este o forçara a isolar e filtrar as linhas de todos os telefones pertencentes ao ajudante de ordens, ao guarda-costas, ao secretário e ao assessor do Coronel – mais suas linhas particulares do apartamento e do escritório na base. Duo quase surtara, pois eram muitas linhas para controlar, mas felizmente acabara concordando. As exigências de Heero agora estavam se provando ser vitais.

Os olhos do guarda-costas continuavam a mostrar desconfiança, mas esta parecia ter diminuído.

― Muito bem, posso falar com Matezi? Ou com sua agendadora?... E quando estarão disponíveis?... Sim, posso aguardar.

Ele pôs o celular contra o ombro e olhou para o ajudante de ordens:

― Pergunte ao Coronel se este aqui – indicou Wufei com um gesto – pode ir entrando. Vou levar o outro para uma melhor averiguação, primeiro.

O ajudante de ordens deu de ombros, caminhou até a porta grossa e elegante de carvalho e bateu.

― Senhor? Seus convidados chegaram. Posso…

Heero esmurrou violentamente o guarda-costas no estômago, arrancou a arma do cinto enquanto ele caía, disparou à queima-roupa nos dois guardas que mal haviam erguido seus rifles e girou para atirar no ajudante de ordens que ainda lutava para puxar a arma do coldre.

Wufei xingou e se jogou em direção à porta enquanto mais um tiro exterminava o guarda-costas, que se contorcia no chão. A porta estava fechada.

― Saia da frente. ― Rosnou Heero; indo até a porta e atingindo a madeira reforçada com um chute potente, disparando depois a arma duas vezes.

― Vamos! ― Murmurou, retrocedendo e ajoelhando-se ao lado do guarda-costas para tirar os dois carregadores extras do cinto do homem.

Wufei olhou pela porta agora aberta - um corpo sem vida vestido com roupas casuais encontrava-se no sofá, a cabeça pendendo ligeiramente para trás, atingida pelos dois tiros certeiros que lhe explodiram o cérebro, espirrando tudo na parede - e curvou-se para pegar a arma do ajudante de ordens.

― Chang. Tire a camisa e vista a dele. ― Ordenou Heero, após entrar e posicionar-se na porta, tenso, vigiando o corredor.

― Por quê? ― Não que ele não quisesse se livrar daquela maldita roupa.

― Você chama atenção a um quilômetro de distância. Tire o short também: ele faz barulho.

― **Lógico** que estou chamando a atenção! ― Wufei começou a resmungar enquanto saía do alcance de visão da câmera - não precisava de Maxwell bisbilhotando o que iria fazer - arrastando o cadáver do ajudante e arrancando-lhe as roupas, rapidamente. ― _**Esse**_ era o plano. Chamar a atenção, me infiltrar, entrar no quarto, matar o Coronel, esperar uma hora ou mais e sair discretamente! ― Ele disparou, sarcástico. Agora... Seria um milagre se os tiros não tivessem alertado ninguém. Wufei rasgou o top e rebentou o colar de uma vez, furioso. Contas se espalharam no chão ao seu redor como um bando de ratos fugindo.

Heero não se mostrou minimamente arrependido.

― Maxwell é um imbecil. Nenhum de nós tem jeito de prostituto.

Provavelmente era a coisa mais agradável que ele já dissera a Wufei, mas não deixou que isso o distraísse. Principalmente porque a linguagem do corpo de Heero lhe dizia que, ainda que ele não o achasse atraente com o tal disfarce, também não o achava com uma aura de assassino. Havia algo ligeiramente condescendente no jeito dele ao olhar para o adolescente chinês, embora os olhos estivessem ilegíveis.

― Por que não esperou a porta abrir, antes de atacar? ― Wufei questionou, ríspido, enquanto lutava para vestir as calças do ajudante de ordens.

― O guarda-costas era um profissional; teria me levado para longe daqui antes de permitir que abrissem a porta.

― Não tão profissional assim, ou teria nos levado para revistar melhor em outra sala! ― Wufei rebateu. ― Estavam a ponto de me deixar entrar. _**Eu**_ teria executado a missão e ido atrás de você.

― Não seria eficiente o suficiente. ― Heero grunhiu.

― Se essa maldita porta tivesse aço reforçado sob a madeira, nós estaríamos fudidos, isso sim! ― Wufei rosnou, enfurecido com a implicação de que ele não teria sido capaz de executar a missão sem Heero. Ainda se vestindo, saiu de onde estava e agarrou do chão o celular do falecido guarda-costas. ― Maxwell?

― _Diz aí! Ei, por que trocou de roupa, Fei? Estava tão lindo ant..._

― Continua com o acesso às câmeras?

― _Sim, mas a situação não está nada boa, lamento. Oops, espera... Dois soldados! Correndo para..._

Dois tiros ecoaram da porta.

― _Certo, Heero já os detonou._ ― Wufei ouvia o _tec, tec, tec_ desenfreado de teclas em um teclado. ― _Infelizmente chamaram reforços para investigar. Os alarmes internos estão desligados graças ao amigão aqui, mas o pedido de reforço vazou... Deixe-me dar uma olhada... Cacete! Meia dúzia entrando pela porta principal! Mais dois entrando por uma porta lateral...!_

― Vamos embora! ― Wufei exclamou, arrancando os brincos e endireitando a camiseta do ex-ajudante. A jaqueta e a camisa do uniforme estavam encharcadas de sangue com o tiro que ele levara. Não que fossem capazes de enganar ninguém, mesmo que estivessem com trajes de gala. ― Anda, Yuy!

A sirene geral irrompeu na escuridão como o grito de uma banshee e enormes holofotes acenderam nos quatro cantos da base, movendo-se de um lado para o outro, cortando o negrume da noite.

Olhos negros e azuis cobalto se entreolharam e os dois adolescentes dispararam pelo labirinto de concreto. Sutileza era uma causa perdida agora.

― K'so. ― Heero xingou baixinho, deslizando para abaixar-se atrás de uma balaustrada de concreto. Wufei deu uma olhada. Abaixo deles estava o pátio que conduzia à saída norte: pequena, era a única que não era guardada por uma patrulha de Mobile Suits, de acordo com as informações que tinham. Mas pelo menos quinze soldados ou mais se movimentavam sob as luzes brilhantes do holofote da torre de vigia, à espera de uma ordem.

Gritos soavam de todos os lados. Não podiam esperar que os soldados se organizassem e saíssem, deixando passagem livre. Rápido, Wufei tirou o cabelo do rosto, prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo com um silencioso agradecimento a Maxwell pelo elástico.

― Aqui.

Heero grunhiu, olhos fixos nos soldados lá embaixo – surpreendendo-se ao notar que Wufei tinha acabado de empurrar a arma que pegara do agora morto ex-ajudante em sua mão.

― Mas que... _Chang!_

Wufei lançou-se por cima do balaustrada, pousando no capô de um jipe estacionado diretamente abaixo deles. _Dez metros de distância_. Saltou do jipe. Alguém gritou. _Oito metros._ Wufei correu, rápido e baixo. Um soldado ergueu a arma - _cinco metros_ \- um tiro soou acima dele e o inimigo caiu. Agora todos estavam se voltando para...

Mais cinco passos e Wufei atingiu em cheio a formação dos soldados. Um golpe esmagou a vértebra de um que estava virando-se para ver o que era aquele barulho. Ele ergueu-se por cima do corpo, caiu em outro soldado e empurrou-o para cima de um terceiro. Os soldados gritaram e bateram uns nos outros. Alguém tentou agarrá-lo. Wufei arremeteu um cotovelo mortal em seu rosto; soltando-se do agarre do homem agonizante, saltou para frente em direção a outro, quebrando-lhe o queixo; dando dois passos para trás, interceptou um rifle com as mãos, girou e chutou o inimigo que tentava atingi-lo por trás com toda a força, esmagando costelas que agiriam como facas cortantes dentro do peito. Inclinando-se para dar um pontapé, esquivou-se de um golpe que seria certeiro em sua cabeça, girou e, agarrando como uma tenaz o braço do soldado, chutou-o diretamente no joelho, quebrando os ossos antes de quebrar-lhe a mandíbula com um potente soco.

O pátio era uma confusão, alguns homens jogando-se na direção do inimigo solitário que avançava rapidamente, outros se afastando na tentativa de obter distância para disparar, gritando para os colegas saírem da frente. Concentrando-se no assassino fatal que grassava em meio a eles, nenhum percebeu que todos os que levantavam armas mirando atingi-lo eram imediatamente derrubados por outro inimigo com uma mira infalível atirando de algum lugar acima deles.

Wufei sentiu algo atingir um tornozelo – lascas de concreto voando por causa de uma bala. Esquivou-se e se jogou novamente no meio dos soldados: proximidade significava que não poderiam atirar. Ele enviou um punho mortal na garganta de um, agarrou-o e o jogou contra um oficial que erguia um fuzil contra ele. Apoiou-se em uma perna e estendeu a outra de volta num chute potente que fez um rifle voar da mão de um soldado; girou, abaixou, ergueu-se dando uma cotovelada perfurante em quem tentou enlaçá-lo por trás pelo pescoço e, inclinando-se para frente, puxou o soldado atordoado para sua frente, usando-o bem a tempo como escudo contra uma chuva de balas que ricocheteou ao seu redor.

Às suas costas, o oficial empurrou o pobre soldado que caíra por cima dele, ergueu a arma e fez mira – um tiro soou e sua cabeça explodiu em sangue e ossos. Wufei abaixou-se quando viu outro soldado apontar para si do outro lado e ouviu a bala zunir ao passar acima de sua cabeça, seguido de um forte impacto no braço direito. Ele derrubou o escudo humano e tomando impulso, se jogou em direção ao homem que disparara contra si, esquivando-se até praticamente estar em cima do seu alvo. Mas o soldado gritou e cambaleou para trás, sangue jorrando de um buraco de bala no pescoço antes que Wufei pudesse alcançá-lo.

Wufei viu-se então sozinho no meio do pátio, com um punhado de inimigos – todos à distância, levantando armas e apontando...

Tiros começaram a pipocar, um dos soldados gritou, levando a mão ao peito. Sem proteção e exposto, Wufei abaixou-se, por instinto, mas logo viu que nenhum dos soldados estavam atirando nele - e um relance por cima dos ombros mostrou o porquê: Heero Yuy em pessoa vinha, calma e tranquilamente, descendo degraus de uma escada para o pátio, metralhadoras em ambas as mãos disparando balas e destruição sem parar, exterminando os soldados restantes. Após segundos observando-o, Wufei jogou-se no chão e, agarrando uma arma caída, mirou para a torre de vigia acima do muro. O grande holofote estava apagado já fazia algum tempo, percebeu. Uma figura escura jazia caída para o lado de fora da torre. Heero com certeza já os matara à distância também. Rápido, trouxe a atenção para o que estava acontecendo, mirando e matando um soldado que estava tentando se esconder em uma entrada e apontando para um segundo, abaixando-se outra vez quando este revidou, disparando dois tiros em sua direção – antes de morrer fuzilado pelas rajadas de balas que Heero lhe mandou de presente.

Ecos dos tiros ainda se extinguiam atrás deles quando ambos abandonaram suas armas e dispararam para a saída, sem falarem nada.

.

* * *

.

― Está ferido? ― Heero perguntou, brusco, após finalmente terem reduzido a velocidade para uma caminhada rápida para não chamar atenção, apesar do adiantado da hora. Estavam a poucas quadras da base, já de volta a ruas e becos, utilizando uma das rotas de fuga.

― Não. Nada sério. ― Wufei corrigiu-se. Um dos tornozelos estava sangrando, e uma bala atingira de raspão seu antebraço direito, um rasgo de uns oito a dez centímetros de comprimento na pele. Isso e algumas contusões. ― Você?

― Incólume. Você teve sorte. ― Heero parecia estar irritado.

― Um de nós tinha que ter. ― Wufei deu de ombros, indiferente. Não teriam superado aqueles soldados para fugir dali se ele não tivesse servido de distração.

Adentraram um beco e fizeram um balanço. Estavam longe o suficiente, agora. Hora de descobrirem em que pé as coisas estavam e pegarem a rota mais longa e segura para voltarem ao esconderijo.

― Maxwell? ― Wufei ergueu o celular roubado enquanto olhava ao redor. Heero permanecera na entrada do beco, observando os carros, os poucos passantes e as placas das ruas. ― Conseguimos.

― _Legal! Vou arrumar as coisas por aqui então. Menino, a base está um caos, até o momento não tem grupos de busca se preparando para sair, é palhaçada uma coisa dessas! Eles nem sabem o que os atingiu, acredita? Teve uma hora que todo mundo começou a berrar '_ **Gundam! Gundam!** ' _e agora os malucos estão ficando com torcicolo de tanto olhar para cima! Caralho, o que vocês aprontaram por lá?_

― Heero explodiu um brinquedinho deles, antes de sairmos de vez. Vimos um tanque de combustível para os MS inadequadamente protegido ao lado do portão e... Não importa. Chegaremos em uma hora ou menos. Prepare-se.

― _Sim, sim, Capitão!_

Wufei apoiou-se contra os tijolos frios da parede de um armazém e respirou, fechando o telefone com um _clic_ , cansado. Abriu os olhos quando ouviu passos se aproximando. ― Maxwell diz que não há sinais de perseguição.

― Hn.

― Vamos seguir nas ruas deste bairro por mais algum tempo, antes de voltar, só para nos certificar.

Na falta de resposta (ou um grunhido de concordância), Wufei voltou o olhar para o parceiro e deu com Heero olhando fixamente para ele, olhos estreitados - muito diferente da expressão ausente de antes - analisando-o. _**Ele parece fazer isso muitas vezes**_ , pensou Wufei. Seria ele tão condescendente assim para com as habilidades de outras pessoas que uma simples mostra de suas técnicas o surpreendera?

― Você é um assassino eficiente, Chang.

Wufei enfrentou o olhar azul prussiano cuidadosamente. Os olhos eram os pedaços de gelo habituais, mas a linguagem corporal tinha um significado diferente... não era a mesma de costume. Naquele exato momento, ele não estava sendo analisado por suas habilidades, por sua utilidade para a missão global de Heero, por sua serventia ao acordo ou outra coisa. Não. Heero estava olhando para ele. _**Chang Wufei**_. Provavelmente pela primeira vez.

Wufei deu de ombros, não sabendo o que dizer, sem saber se o que ouvira fora um elogio, um reconhecimento ou somente uma avaliação fria. Fez um gesto para Heero se aproximar, enquanto procurava algo pelos bolsos da calça que 'emprestara'. Heero foi até ele, franzindo a testa, interrogativo. Wufei fez uma careta – o tal do ajudante de ordens não tinha um lenço nos bolsos. Merda. Estendendo uma mão, usou o polegar - o outro se encolheu e tentou se afastar frente ao toque suave - para limpar a tênue linha de delineador que o suor tinha arrastado ao longo da face de Heero; aquilo vinha incomodando-o desde a metade da fuga.

― Precisamos limpar. ― Murmurou, mostrando a Heero a mancha escura em seus dedos. ― Não queremos chamar a atenção. ― Ele percebeu, aborrecido, que a mão estava tremendo; os efeitos secundários da explosão de adrenalina. Olhou para Heero para perguntar se estava com riscos semelhantes no próprio rosto... e deu de cara com um olhar tão explosivo e mortal quanto uma metralhadora.

Um aperto inflexível ao redor do seu pescoço esmagou seus lábios nos dele. Uma mão como aço deslizou por suas costas até parar em sua bunda e um quadril duro chocou-se contra o seu. _**Não temos tempo para isso**_ ; foi o pensamento pálido que se espalhou nas sobras dos ventos do furacão que havia assassinado mais de quinze homens em menos de cinco minutos. Wufei tentou lembrar-se dos planos de fuga e do tiro de raspão no antebraço e do fato de que ele na verdade _não precisava_ de liberação sexual para adrenalina, que aquilo era algo que podia lidar sozinho... Mas tudo que o conseguia lembrar era o jeito como Yuy tinha caminhado descendo as escadas, uma metralhadora em cada punho, espalhando morte entre os inimigos, um sorriso mais gelado do que os icebergs azuis nos olhos.

Wufei viu-se empurrado contra a parede, os braços envolvidos ao redor de ombros fortes, lábios se movendo em um beijo feroz. Ele rosnou quando suas costas arranharam contra os tijolos. Podia sentir o zíper do jeans de Heero roçando asperamente contra o jeans que vestia, os membros de ambos, duros, roçando-se um de encontro ao outro – e a adrenalina e a fúria da batalha rugindo em seus ouvidos. O suor de Heero e o cheiro do cabelo dele dominavam o ar úmido do beco. Sem se importar, Wufei ergueu as pernas, passando-as ao redor de quadris estreitos e usou a parede que arranhava suas costas através da camiseta fina para ganhar impulso e empurrar-se contra Heero. O piloto do Wing rosnou, um som animal, uma mão no quadril de Wufei pressionada a ponto de contundir, a outra no ombro do chinês, controlando um pouco seus movimentos. Wufei ofegou, a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiando-se na parede enquanto ele sentia uma onda ardente de prazer doloroso se espalhar por todo o corpo. Heero, sem conseguir lhe alcançar mais os lábios, enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, em um beijo de boca aberta que era mais uma mordida.

Wufei sentiu a parede se esmigalhar atrás de si, deixando-o cair no prazer sombrio e alucinante nascido da batalha e sangue. Quando enfim sua consciência retornou ao beco, suas mãos estavam deixando marcas doloridas nas costas de Heero e o piloto de L1 ofegava em seu ombro, leves tremores perpassando-lhe o corpo. Wufei sacudiu a cabeça, tentando limpar a mente, o beco ainda tremendo enquanto vagarosamente descia as pernas.

― Vamos. ― Heero murmurou, baixinho, quebrando o contato e olhando para a rua no início do beco.

―... Sim. ― Wufei cambaleou um pouco, depois se firmou - um braço contra a parede que, contra todas as evidências, ainda estava perfeitamente intacta. Ele sacudiu a cabeça com mais ênfase. Pelo menos as mãos tinham parado de tremer. Fez uma careta ao sentir o jeans roçar um ponto molhado e pegajoso em sua virilha. Com sorte, teriam tempo para tomar um banho rápido e se trocar antes de abandonarem o esconderijo, ou em breve estaria se arrependendo do intervalo roubado para o... alívio mútuo de ambos.

...Os olhos de Heero _**nele**_ , o comentário 'assassino eficiente', as metralhadoras disparando ao mesmo tempo...

Bem, **_arrepender-se_** talvez não...

Pensamentos flamejavam por sua mente num ritmo quase rápido demais para acompanhar. Por que ele cedera, quando não havia necessidade lógica para tal? Era mais do que claro que ele apenas buscara satisfazer uma ânsia natural, após vivenciar uma situação extrema de vida ou morte e se Yuy não via problema, então ele também podia se libertar daquela ânsia tão eficazmente quanto possível e não iria mais se arrepender de fazer aquilo enquanto ainda houvesse uma guerra em pleno curso ao redor deles. Deste ponto em diante, parou de pensar e deixou o guerreiro assumir, com um certo alívio.

Uma explosão de fogo e sirenes soaram na noite atrás deles quando começaram a correr em silêncio para a segurança do esconderijo... e para a guerra.

.

* * *

Continua…

 **Notas da tradutora Illy-chan:**

Que foi? Acharam pouco o surto de adrenalina e o quase enfarto que tiveram enquanto liam mais este cap da The Arrangement? Vamos lá, vamos lá!

~~~ Desafios da Illy ~~~

Desafio 1: quem conseguiu contar as tentativas suicidas do Duo? O rapá tava corajoso neste capítulo, hein? XD

Desafio 2: quem aí conseguiu CONTAR TODAS as cenas de CIÚMES do Heero, minha gente? DELÍCIA!

Desafio 3: alguém aí conseguiu detectar quando um CERTO CHINÊS se apaixonou por um CERTO JAPONÊS?

Que acharam? Que sentiram?

Há! Querem experimentar um pouco das MINHAS emoções enquanto EU traduzia o capítulo?

~~~ Desafios da Illy ~~~

Desafio 4: vão no you to be e catem o vídeo desta música aqui:

The Wings of Icarus Extended – CelldWeller [versão extendida, 14 minutos].

Botem para tocar, minimizem a tela e releiam o capítulo a partir desta frase do Wufei: " _Como aceitei me meter nessa missão...?"_

DEPOIS comentem o que sentiram.

Hohohohoh Quero saber o que sentiram ao ver um certo chinês se apaixonar. Ainda que ele não tenha se dado conta, claro... *suspira*

Vou ficar esperando, ansiosa ^~

Illy


End file.
